HIGH SCHOOL REUNION! class of 2007
by amanda.xo
Summary: Brooke Davis brings a new boy home, Naley finally meets after 10 years of missing eachother, and a special someone will return to Tree Hill. Peyton and Lucas are still dating. what ever happened to Karen? did she get married? how will the characters react
1. Intro

Recap:

Brooke: first Brooke moved to L.A, she lived there for 5 years in the fashion business, now lives in New York, she left a year after graduation, became a very successful fashion designer, and model, currently dating Chase Matthews, they were dating in high school, but it was always on and off, until the day Brooke left for New York, where Chase met her on the plane, and said he wanted no more games, and wanted commitment. They are now living together…will he propose … will she accept?

Haley: lives in New York as well, found Brooke in New York about 3 years ago, and they have become best friends, Haley left Nathan after graduation, she always wanted to go to Stanford, and he always wanted to go to Duke…so they both went their separate ways…she is currently single and takes care of Noah James all by herself, with the help of Brooke and Chase of course. She became a singer like she always planned.

Peyton: still dating Lucas Scott, they went their separate ways for about 7 years, and then met again, and claimed their love for each other once more. Peyton has become an artist and designer for THUD magazine.

Lucas: as said before, dating Peyton. Lucas became a writer, and wrote a best seller called Tree Hill, that had all his thoughts about life, and his experiences in Tree Hill, all the drama that occurred

Nathan: made to Pro NBA player, plays for the Miami Heat! Living in Florida … has a cheerleader girlfriend named Sammy, they have been dating for a year now, and things are moving smoothly. With Haley do something to Nathan? Will they find the amazing love they once had?

This FANFIC will be about how the characters react when they meet each other at their High School reunion, class of 2007 at Tree Hill High School.

Please stay tuned… :)


	2. I can't get her out of my head

Chapter 1:

Brooke: Chase…come on, we have to go get Haley, I really don't want to be late for this high school reunion…please baby, hurray up…

Chase: baby, please calm down, your high school reunion isn't until Sunday!

Brooke: so?

Chase: it's Wednesday!

Brooke: oh…but still, our flight leaves in 4 hours!!!

Chase: hold on, let me just finish shaving, and I will be right out…

Brooke: okay hurry up…

Brooke goes to sit on the couch and spills her coffee all over her

Brooke: OH GOD!

Chase screams from the bathroom

Chase: what is it??

Brooke: my new outfit…it's RUINED!

Chase: what did you do?

Brooke: I spilt coffee on me…

Chase: is that cappuccino

Brooke: vanilla cappuccino

Chase: well then it's my lucky day

Chase comes out of the bathroom with shaving cream on his face

Brooke: well hello there Santa…

Chase sits on the couch, and gestures Brooke to sit on his lap, and she does

Chase: so, my beautiful girl…tell me…have you been naughty or nice this year

Brooke: well I don't know…

Chase: really?

Brooke: no Santa…I'm not sure…

Chase: I think you've been really naughty

Brooke: really? acts surprised

Chase: yeah, I think Santa should punish you

Brooke: well, what did you have in mind?

(kiss)

Brooke: ah…I like this idea…(kiss)

Chase: I really like this idea, because now, I can laugh at you, because you've got shaving cream ALL OVER YOUR MOUTH

Brooke slaps him

Brooke: way to ruin a moment

Chase: if you will excuse me…I need to go do my hair

Brooke: really? well, I'm going to go take a shower, if you care to join me, the shower built for two…

Brooke gets up and walks to the bathroom door: I'll be waiting…

Chase cant control himself…oh my god… I'm coming!!

Haley: where's Brooke, she said she was coming

Noah: I don't know mom, hey mom, can I ask you something?

Haley: sure baby, what's going on?

Noah: well, everyone in my class knows who their parents are, but I don't know who my father is…mom, can you tell me? I know you don't like to talk about it…

Haley: Baby, I think it's about time you knew who your father was…

Noah: Great! So who is he?

Haley: you're going to meet him…at the school reunion

Peyton: Good morning sleepy head

Lucas: is it morning already?

Peyton: yeah, it's morning, it's 10 am, wake up!

Lucas: no, I cant wake up…

Peyton: just pick yourself up, it's not that hard

Lucas: no not that…I need a kiss first

Peyton: oh…why didn't you say so…?

(kiss)

Lucas: good morning

Peyton: come on, get up, I made you breakfast

Lucas: oh Peyton you didn't have to…

Peyton: it's chocolate pancakes, bacon, and ham…

Lucas: oh, I am so there

Lucas: baby, these are so good

Peyton: you like them?

Lucas: I really do…

Peyton: Ellie gave me the recipe (cry)

Lucas: baby, please don't cry, I hate seeing you like this…

Peyton: I'm okay, really…

Lucas: okay, well let's change subjects…

Peyton: yeah

Lucas: so the reunion is coming up eh?

Peyton: yeah, it's on Sunday

Lucas: I can't wait to see everyone

Peyton: me either…

Lucas: you know we haven't spoken to Brooke and Haley for about 9 years!

Peyton: yeah it's crazy how people don't stay in touch

Lucas: I wonder how Brooke is doing…and Haley…of course

Peyton: right… well I saw Brooke's name in Fashion911 actually

Lucas: really?

Peyton: yeah…they did a whole biography on her and her clothes and her personal life

Lucas: where is this magazine?

Peyton: on the dresser…why?

Lucas: no reason

Peyton: okay (kiss) well I'm off to work, I will see you tonight?

Lucas: yeah, tonight

Lucas makes sure Peyton left the apartment, and runs to the bedroom

Lucas: Magazines? Magazines? Magazines? Aha! Found it! Fashion911


	3. Finding out everything I can

Chapter 2

Lucas reads…

(by the way q: questions/journalist, and A: answer / Brooke)

Brooke Penelope Davis has her own fashion line called Brooke Davis Online Fashion

Lucas thinks…what happened to Clothes over Bros? And continues to read…

All of her clothes have been sold out in stores and online, she is a very busy successful young lady. She lives in New York, in a big luxurious mansion across the Statue of Liberty. Now, we went to go talk to her and asked her a few questions, here they are

Q: Ms. Davis, please tell us about your career

A: Well…I've always wanted to design clothes, I made my own fashion line with some inspiration from my friends called Clothes over Bros, but I was also entered into Rogue Vogue, by a friend of mine. Um, then when I came to New York, I was asked to model, but after the modeling phase, I went back to designing, and made a new fashion line called Brooke Davis Online Fashion.

Q: Very interesting Ms. Davis…can you tell us about your past life before Fashion

A: my past, well, it's very simple, I grew up in Tree Hill, went to Tree Hill High

Q: any past loves?

A: yeah, there was one that really stuck with me

Q: does this boy have a name?

A: yes, he does, his name is…Lucas Scott

Q: sounds dangerous

A: yeah, he was a keeper

Q: do you know what is happening with him now?

A: no actually I don't, we broke up a while ago, and haven't kept in touch, but I will be seeing him in 2 weeks for out High School Reunion, 10 years.

Q: wow, well he's the past right?

A: yeah, he is, actually he was dating my ex best friend Peyton at the time, and things didn't really end well between me and him

Lucas remembers

Brooke: Lucas, I'm leaving

Lucas: what? Why?

Brooke: because you're with Peyton, and I can't change that

Lucas: yeah, I'm with Peyton, but I don't understand why you have to leave?

Brooke: oh I don't know Lucas, maybe it's because my career is in New York, my dream has been to be to graduate and then move to New York

Lucas: but you're moving to LA, I don't understand…

Brooke: are you that clueless Lucas! THINK ABOUT IT! (slams the door in his face)

Lucas continues reading

Q: sorry, we're getting to personal…let's talk about now…any new love interests, boyfriends?

Lucas started to getting interested, and read this very carefully

A: actually, yes I do…his name is Chase

Lucas: Chase??????

Continues…

A: actually he is also part of my past…we met senior year, and we were on and off for about 5 years I think…then, really romantic story actually, I was leaving for New York, and I thought he didn't want to commit so as my plane is about to take off, I turn around to go to the bathroom, and he is standing in the isle, and says no more games. And from that moment, we've been dating… wow, 4 years….

Q: wow, that's a long time, any chance walking down the isle some time?

A: there's a possibility

Q: where did you guys meet?

A: school, then I moved to LA, it was a long distance relationship, he came up a few times to see me, especially when he found out that I was moving again, to New York, he came to spend a whole month with me, before I had to leave

Q: wow, sounds like a keeper

A: oh, he is…

Q: what about this Lucas fellow?

A: he's my past…I don't even know what happened to him

Lucas puts down the magazine…

Lucas: what happened?

Brooke: I don't know baby…maybe we should go get Haley…

Chase: you're right

Brooke: she'll probably kill us

Chase: yeah….I can wait for a screaming Haley to kick my ass

Brooke laughs

Brooke: come on superman … let's go

Chase: you really think I look like superman…

Brooke: no…you're the green dude…that was just introduced in Smallville

Chase: the green arrow?

Brooke: that's him!!

Chase: really? I thought I would have made a good superman…

Brooke: you're like robin in Batman and Robin…

Chase: what? I love Batman; I was actually Batman for Halloween

Brooke looks at Chase…

Brooke: nope, your robin!

Chase: oh come on…! I'm so BATMAN! AND SUPERMAN!

Brooke: I just don't see it…

Chase sweeps Brooke off her feet

Brooke: okay, the superman is growing on me (kiss) but your no Batman baby…(kiss)

Brooke: come on, we have to go get Haley

Chase: I'm coming

(slaps Brooke's bum)

Chase: now see that was a TOTAL batman move!

Brooke laughs and then kisses him…


	4. Should I go?

Chapter 3

Haley screams: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Brooke: good afternoon ms. Attitude

Haley: you guys were supposed to be here 2 hours ago!!! Our plane is in 2 hours!!!

Brooke: I'm sorry, we got held up…

Haley: with what?

Chase comes in

Brooke: I'll tell you later…

Noah comes jumping

Noah: auntie Brooke! Auntie Brooke!!!

Brooke: hey buddy, what's going on! (high five)

Noah: nothing, you guys are really late though

Brooke: I know I'm sorry bud.

Noah: it's okay…guess what auntie Brooke…

Brooke: what?

Noah gestures Brooke to come down, like it was a secret

Noah whispers in her ear…

Noah: I'm going to meet my daddy!!!

Brooke looks shocked

Chase: NOAH!

Noah screams and jumps up and down

Noah: UNCLE CHASE, UNCLE CHASE!

Chase: hey squirt!!

Noah and Chase start talking

Brooke walks over to Haley

Haley: you want something to eat?

Brooke: no, I'm okay…

Haley puts the toast in the toaster

Brooke: so, Noah says he's going to meet his daddy…

Haley looks down at the toaster

Brooke: why are you making him promises if you don't even know if Nathan is going…

Haley: because, if Nathan doesn't show, I can prove to Noah, that Nathan was a fake.

Brooke: what if Nathan does go? What then? Are you going to get back with him?

Haley: no…I don't know…okay…just leave me alone about this okay Brooke, I haven't thought it through

Brooke: I'll say…

Noah: mommy, we're going to be late

Chase: yeah, we better leave if we're going to make that flight…

Brooke: we're coming…

Haley: let's go

As they're heading out the door Brooke asks Haley "do you think Chase would be a good Superman?

Haley: no he's totally the Green Arrow

Brooke: see told you!

Chase: thanks for having my back Hales…

Haley: oh, no problem..!

Brooke: I said originally the Green Arrow, but then I changed to superman

Brooke: Batman or Robin?

Haley looks at Chase: defiantly Robin

Brooke: thank you

Chase laughs sarcastically: hilarious

Brooke and Haley walk out arm in arm and Noah is already in the car

Haley: Chase, hunny, can you lock up for me? Thanks (throws the keys)

Chase locks up the apartment

Chase shakes his head

Chase: women…

Nathan: 15 of them, Tim!! I had 15 girls wanting my number

Tim: did you give it to them

Nathan: of course!

Tim: what about Sammy?

Nathan: what about her?

Tim: won't she get mad?

Nathan: our relationship is going to end sooner or later, might as well get another girl ready…

Tim: look at yourself man, you know those days that you had those fights with Lucas…you're becoming that bad boy again…

Nathan: so?

Tim: it's not you

Nathan: yeah, well the person that changed me, doesn't love me anymore, and left me, with nothing, and took my son away from me

Tim: but you still love her

Nathan looks down at his feet: yeah I do

Tim: are you going to Tree Hill for the reunion, Haley will be there

Nathan: I know, that's the reason, not to go


	5. Somtimes Love Isn't Enough

Chapter 4

Haley: Come on guys, we're going to be late

Brooke: Haley, we have an hour

Chase whispers to Brooke: man, she's paranoid

Brooke: tell me about it

Noah: I can't wait to meet my daddy

Brooke looks at Haley

Haley: Come on Noah; let's go get you some gum for the plane…

Chase: what's wrong…?

Brooke: it's Noah, I mean, as the godmother, I shouldn't let Noah go threw the emotional stuff when Nathan doesn't show…

Chase: you don't think he'll show?

Brooke: I really don't …

Chase: come here

(hug)

Brooke: Nathan's a BIG TIME basketball star now…why would he want to go to the reunion?

Chase: to see Haley…

Brooke: if he wanted to see Haley, he would have came to New York…and all that Fame has gotten to his head…cocky much?

Chase laughs

Brooke: I can't wait to see everyone!

Chase: I can't wait for you 2 introduce me baby

Brooke: you don't remember everyone?

Chase: well, I mean, some, I remember Lucas, Nathan and Peyton…

Brooke: yeah

Chase: but no one else

Brooke: don't worry; you'll know everyone by the end of the night (kiss)

BOARDING CALL FOR TERMINAL E TO TREE HILL

Haley: that's us…

Noah: DAD!

Brooke looks at Haley

Haley: come on baby, let's go…

Chase pulls Brooke behind…

Chase: don't worry about it okay…no matter what I'm going to be here with you, whatever happens, and I promise to be there for Noah, whatever happens

Brooke: thanks baby…my superman (squeeze)

Chase: my baby (kiss)

Sammy: baby, what's going on?

Nathan: nothing okay…I just don't feel like going

Sammy: it's your 10 year reunion …

Nathan: I know Sam, but…you have to understand…

Sammy: Haley right?

Nathan: what?

Sammy: it's about Haley right?

Nathan: Haley is my past Sam…there's no other way to put it…plus we have an away game that night…

Sammy: so? What about your son? Don't you want to see him?

Nathan: are you kidding? Of course I do…

Sammy: then why don't you want to go?

Nathan: I just don't okay!

Sammy: you can show me off…come on baby

(kiss)

Nathan: Sam, don't tempt me…

Sammy: whatever, if you want to stay out here and mope, I'll be in the bedroom, waiting…

Nathan: Sam…

Sammy: come on, I know you want to…

Sammy goes in the room

Nathan gets up, and goes into the bedroom


	6. Opening old wounds

Chapter 5

Peyton: Baby, I'm home…!

Lucas: hey, how was work (kiss)

Peyton: it was fine…how was your day?

Lucas: good, stayed home, watched TV…

Peyton: that sounds good, well, I'm going to go change, and maybe you want to go get a bite to eat? I'm starved!

Lucas: ah, sure…

Peyton: you okay? You look a little distracted…

Lucas: I'm fine…Lucas remembers the magazine column….really I'm fine

Peyton: okay… (kiss)

Peyton: LUCAS!

Peyton comes out of the room, with the magazine in her hand

Lucas: what is it?

Peyton: you read the article…didn't you?

Lucas: I glanced at it…I was interested by what Brooke was doing

Peyton: why do you care?

Lucas: because she's my friend

Peyton: if she's a friend…then why haven't you kept in touch with her…?

Lucas: because…New York is far…

Peyton: Lucas that's bull, and you know it!

Lucas: what? You think I still have feelings for Brooke?

Peyton: I wasn't but now that you finally say it…I think I can believe it…

Lucas: I cant believe you would think about me…that low!

Peyton: Lucas, you've loved 2 girls at once before…

Lucas: I haven't seen Brooke, so how could I love her?

Peyton: I don't know…but you were the one that said Brooke Davis, I'm the guy for you

Lucas: When I said that…I was confused

Peyton: so when you said it's you, the one I want next to me…were you confused there too?

Lucas: No. Peyt! I don't even know Brooke anymore, she's changed so much…we're going to see her for what 1 week, and then she'll go back to the fame…

(cell phone rings)

Lucas: it's yours

Peyton: thanks, I figured…Hello? Oh hey Brooke…no I'd love to see you too…sure…I can meet you there, in about…I don't know 10 minutes…okay fine 15…bye

Lucas: that was Brooke?

Peyton: yep

Lucas: you meeting her?

Peyton: uh-huh

Lucas: come on Peyton this is so not fair!

Peyton: if she wants you to come…then she'll call you

Lucas's phone goes off

Peyton: I speak to early!

Lucas: hello? Yeah hey Brooke…yeah, me too, I can meet you there, at my mom's diner! 15 minutes? Alright… bye

Peyton: that was luck…you know that right

Lucas: Peyton, please…I love you…can we just go to my mom's café together?

Peyton: fine (kiss)

Lucas: thank you

(exit)

Brooke: so we're here!

Haley: Man, I've missed this place…

Brooke: yeah, it seems like forever that we haven't been here

Haley: I know what you mean

Noah: so, mom, this is where you grew up?

Haley: yep, me and Auntie Brooke

Noah: wow

Chase: actually I lived here for about I don't know 4 months and I still missed it.

Brooke: it's a one of a kind place

Haley: okay, so what did Peyton and Lucas say?

Brooke: well, we're meeting them at Karen's Café in 10 minutes

Haley: alright, let's go

Chase: babe, that was the coffee place right? Where you used to chill? Lucas's mom owns it

Brooke: yeah that's the one superman

Chase: I'm BATMAN!

Haley and Brooke look at him: nope, you're superman!

**Karen's Café**

Lucas and Peyton enter

Lucas: Ma, Amy we're here

Karen comes out of the kitchen

Karen: Lucas (hug) what a wonderful surprise, what are you doing here?

Peyton: Actually, Brooke is in town, and she wants to come and meet us here.

Karen: oh, that's great; I haven't talked to Brooke in a year!

Lucas: a year?

Karen: yeah, we kept in touch

Lucas: oh…

Amy comes running out

Amy: LUCAS!

Lucas: hey sis…! What's up!

Amy: nothing, Daddy's teaching me how to make a cake in the kitchen

Lucas: well, then, let's go see daddy, I'll be right back mom, Peyt…make yourselves comfy

A limo pulls up in front of the café. Karen sees it, and walks to the door

Karen: It's Brooke!!!

Peyton: She's here?

Karen: yeah!

Peyton: this is so exciting! Anyone else with her?

Karen: I cant see

Peyton: come on, come sit with me then

Karen: alright

The door opens…

Brooke: KAREN…PEYTON! Oh my god!

Karen: BROOKE!

Peyton: BROOKE!

(hugs go around)

Haley and Noah come in

Karen: HALEY!

Peyton: HALEY!

Karen: is that Noah?

Haley: yeah, it is

Noah: mommy, who are these ladies?

Haley: okay…well, this women was like my mother growing up, and Peyton was one of my very good friends

Peyton hugs Haley

Peyton: it's great to see you

Haley: you too

Noah: where's Chase?

Karen: who?

Brooke: my boyfriend…Noah, I don't know where he is

Haley: he's locking the limo and paying Jerry some extra cash

Brooke: oh, okay well…is Lucas here?

Karen: yeah, he's in the back with Amy

Brooke: oh, right, how is she?

Karen: she's great

Brooke: Good

Chase enters

Brooke: there's my superman (kiss)

Lucas walks around the corner, and sees Brooke with Chase, and he sees that everyone likes him… "I had my chance, and I blew it…"

Lucas walks out of the kitchen

Brooke: Lucas! (runs over to him and gives him a hug)

Lucas: you look good

Brooke: thanks, so do you

(table)

Karen: the lasagna is ready, let's eat

Lucas: so how long have you guys been together?

Chase looks at Brooke: 4 amazing years

Brooke smiles

Lucas: wow, that's a long time…

Brooke: yeah, Chase makes me feel safe…he's my superman, makes everything good in the end

Lucas: that's nice (continues eating)

Brooke: so what about you?

Lucas: what about me?

Brooke: any girlfriends?

Peyton: you're looking at her

Brooke: really? Congratulations

Peyton: thanks

Lucas: so this is Noah eh?

Noah: yeah, I'm Noah

Lucas: you know, I'm your uncle

Noah: my uncle?

Lucas: yeah

Noah: so that means you and my daddy are brothers

Lucas: yeah it does

Noah: do you know when my daddy is coming?

Lucas: no, I don't …sorry

Noah: it's okay

Peyton: so Chase? 4 years with Brooke, any time soon that you're going to walk down the isle?

Chase laughs and looks at Brooke: we've been talking about it actually

Brooke: yeah, we have, but nothing's for sure yet

Chase: someday …soon hopefully

(kiss)

Brooke: what about you guys?

Lucas: no….

Brooke: oh…

Amy: mommy, where's daddy?

Karen: I don't know I called supper about 5 minutes ago, hold on I'll go get him

Brooke: daddy?

Lucas: yeah, my mom got married last year

Brooke: to whom?

Karen and a tall man come out of the kitchen

Haley and Brooke both scream: ANDY!!!!

Andy: hey girls, we've missed you

(hugs go around)

Brooke: how are you?

Andy: I'm very good

Haley: that's good to hear

Brooke: we've missed you too

Andy: how long you guys staying for?

Brooke: don't know, I have a up to a month

Karen: wow that will be fun

Haley: yeah, and I don't have to go back for a while either

Lucas: that's great

Everyone sits at the table and eats and chats about stuff that's happening in their lives

When suddenly the door opens…

Man: hey guys, mind if we join you?

Everyone turns around and is shocked

Everyone: JAKE?????


	7. Friends Reunion

Chapter 6

Brooke: what are you doing here?

Jake: it's the reunion isn't it?

Haley gets up: we missed you; I haven't seen you in what…11 years!

Jake: yeah…sorry about that…

Peyton: Jenny? Is that you?

Jenny: hey Peyton (hug)

Jake: Peyton (hug) I've missed you

Peyton: I've missed you too

Lucas: Jake, my man, how are you! (high five)

Noah: I don't know who Jake is

Jake: I'm Jake, very nice to meet you…who are you?

Noah: I'm Noah! Nice to meet you

Jake smiles: nice to meet you too

Haley: he's my son

Jake: Haley? I didn't know…

Haley: it's okay

Jake: where's Nathan?

Haley: he's not here, we spilt

Jake: oh…I didn't know, I'm sorry

Haley: don't be, he's not even going to show up

Noah whispers to Haley: mommy, is that my daddy?

Haley: no baby, he's not

Noah: when's he coming?

Haley: I don't know…

Noah: okay, I can wait

Brooke: Jake! Hi! (hug)

Jake: hey Brooke, what's going on?

Brooke: well, I'm living in New York

Jake: who do we have here

Brooke: right, sorry baby, Jake this is Chase, Chase, Jake…

Chase: hey…(shakes hands)

Jake: hey

Haley: Noah, go play with Jenny, and Amy please

Noah: sure mommy

Peyton: baby, I have to go to work tomorrow, really early, so I'm going to go get some sleep, I'll see you later okay.

Lucas: yeah, alright (kiss)

Jake: so you and Peyton are dating?

Lucas: yeah…we are

Jake: sweet

Jake and Lucas walk to the counter so the others cant listen what their talking about

Lucas: I'm hooked

Jake: what?

Lucas: I think I still love Brooke

Jake: wow, dude, bad move…she's happy, look at her, she's actually happy

Lucas looks at Brooke, and she's laughs with Chase and Haley, and then she kisses Chase.

Jake: I don't know about you…but I've never seen Brooke this happy…

Lucas: yeah, you're right

Jake: don't screw her relationship with Chase to make yourself happy, because no offence Lucas, every relationship you've had with her…she's been miserable, if you think about it clearly, you will agree with me…

Lucas thinks about Brooke in his past relationships

Lucas: she was always scared that I still loved Peyton…wasn't she?

Jake: yeah, she was…she didn't want to be the second wheel, and with this guy, he wont put her second wheel, you have to let her go

Lucas: I know I do, but I think these feelings won't go away

Jake: you have to make them go away

Lucas: what if I can't?

Jake: you can, you just don't want to

Lucas looks at Brooke and remembers that night at the beach "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, I know we're part time, and that's fine, but one of these days your going to see it, I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis…

Lucas repeats: I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis…

Jake: what did you say?

Lucas: oh, nothing

Brooke, Chase and Haley get up from the table, and hug Karen and Andy

Brooke: it was great seeing you Karen, and Andy, I'll be seeing you around

Karen: you bet

Brooke smiles

Haley: thanks for everything Karen (hug) I don't want to see you going back to New Zealand okay (Haley gives a hug to Andy)

Andy laughs: I won't

Chase: thanks for having us here

Karen: oh, Chase, you're always welcome here

Chase: and it was great meeting you

Andy: you too, I hope to be seeing more of you…

Chase looks at Brooke: defiantly

Brooke and Haley walk over to Jake and Lucas

Brooke: bye guys

Lucas: you're leaving?

Brooke: yeah, long plane ride…

Lucas: alright? See you tomorrow?

Brooke: sure…

Lucas: I'll call you…

Brooke: alright

Haley: bye Jake (hug) it was great seeing you

Jake: yeah, you too

Brooke: bye Jake! (hug) you look good

Jake smiles: you too

(hug)

Haley: bye Luke

Lucas: I missed you

Haley: yeah me too (hug)

Chase: nice meeting you guys

Jake: later man

Lucas: bye

Haley goes to go get Noah, Chase and Brooke wait for her and Noah at the door, Chase puts his arm around her and then kisses her personality

Brooke: thanks for coming with me…

Chase: what?

Brooke: well you didn't have too, but you did

Chase: well you're my baby, wherever you go, I go…we're a couple Brooke, we do everything with each other.

Brooke kisses Chase

Chase: so I'm still not a Batman

Haley comes from behind…NO!

Brooke laughs: not yet

The 4 of them walk out of the café and go into the limo

Lucas: Jake that should be me…

Jake: what about Peyton?

Lucas: I don't know…I love her, but seeing Brooke again…I don't know…

Lucas remembers the night of the ice storm

Lucas: the truth is I care about Peyton; she's my friend, and your best friend!

Brooke: then what is the difference???

Lucas: the difference??? The difference is I love you Brooke, I want to be with you, not Peyton!

Jake: you okay man?

Lucas: yeah, I'm fine, just remembering something from the past.


	8. What to wear?

Chapter 7

(the next day)

Peyton: LUCAS! I'm leaving

Lucas: have a good day babe

Peyton: what are you doing today?

Lucas: well I was thinking maybe I could go out with Brooke and Chase and catch up what's going on with them

Peyton: alright, I'll be home tonight, see you then (kiss)

Lucas: bye (kiss)

Lucas calls Brooke

Brooke: hello?

Lucas: hey, it's Luke

Brooke: hey Lucas, what's up?

Lucas: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out

Brooke: right now?

Lucas: why not?

Brooke: alright, but Chase can't come until later, Haley's giving Noah and Chase a tour of Tree Hill

Lucas smiles: that's too bad…I'll meet you at Tree Hill park?

Brooke: sure

Lucas: 10 minutes

Brooke: see you then

Chase: who was that?

Brooke: that was Luke…he wants to meet me and catch up

Chase: oh…

Brooke: baby, are you okay with this

Chase: baby, I trust you okay, I love you

Brooke: I love you too (kiss) what you can do though is call me when your done, and we'll meet you…

Chase: that sounds good

Brooke: great (kiss) I feel bad though…

Chase: don't, it's fine…really …so am I Batman yet?

Brooke laughs and then kisses Chase very passionately

Brooke: I don't know…but wait, I want to try something…

Chase: alright

Brooke: come with me…

(holds Chase's hand and brings him to the couch)

Brooke: lay down, and put your head of the edge of the couch

Chase: like this?

Brooke: perfect

Brooke goes on the other side of the edge of the couch, and kisses him backwards

Brooke: I don't know about Batman, but you're a natural Spiderman

Chase laughs

Chase: I'll take it

They continue kissing upside down

Chase: you're going to be late

Brooke: don't stop it, I liked that system

Chase: come on baby, we can do plenty of that tonight

Brooke: oulala, Mr. Mathews are you seducing me?

Chase: I don't know, come back from your date with Lucas and we'll talk

Brooke: it's not a date

Chase: right!

Brooke kisses Chase

Brooke: what would I have done without you?

Chase: you would still have been successful, and you would have a million guys wanting your number (laughs)

Brooke hits him: I'm serious

Chase: baby, you mean the world to me

Brooke: you mean the world to me too

Chase: even if I never asked you to be my girlfriend, you would still be in great condition

Brooke: I don't think so, I was never happy after my breakup with Lucas, and then you happened.

Chase smiles: come on

Brooke: no, you changed me…is there a point in your life that you could say … that's when it changed?

Chase thinks: actually, yeah, there is

Brooke: when was it?

Chase: when I met you, and I finally asked you out and to be my girlfriend for real.

(kiss)

Brooke: I feel the same way

Chase: I love you so much Brooke Penelope Davis

Brooke: I love you too Chase Mathews

Chase: actually Brooke, I have to tell you something about that…

Brooke: what is it?

Haley comes in…

Haley: come on Chase, Noah really wants to see the town, and your still in your underwear!

Chase: right…okay give me 2 minutes …

Haley: hurray up

Brooke: but what about what you wanted to tell me?

Chase: it can wait…

Brooke: alright…

(kiss)

Brooke: hurray!

Haley screams into the room: YOU KNOW BATMAN IS NEVER LATE!

Chase pops his head out of the bedroom: I KNOW!

Brooke laughs

Haley: what are you doing today?

Brooke: hanging out with Lucas

Haley: do you really think that's smart

Brooke: what?

Haley: you and Lucas have a LONG history

Brooke: I know that, he has Peyton, I have my Chase…

Haley: just be careful okay?

Brooke: I will…

Chase comes out of the room

Brooke: you're wearing the Armani today?

Chase: yeah, why is that bad?

Brooke: I don't know…it looks hot

Chase: that's great, just the thing I was looking for (kiss)

Brooke laughs

Brooke: see you later Spiderman

Brooke goes to her room and looks for something to wear

Brooke: Gucci? No… Dior? No… I don't know! Ah, here we go


	9. Forgotten Lovers

Chapter 8

(park)

Brooke sees Lucas swinging on the swing, and walks up to him

Brooke: hey stranger, sorry I'm late

Lucas: that's okay…you look great

Brooke: thanks Luke, you too

Lucas: thanks

Brooke: how are you?

Lucas: great, how are you?

Brooke: great…

Lucas: Brooke?

Brooke: yeah?

Lucas: are we ever going to talk about how you left Tree Hill, our last conversation?

Brooke: Lucas…it doesn't even matter what I said, okay? It's in the past now

Lucas: I still want to know

Brooke: Lucas, I've always loved you, and I think I always will, and I'll admit it, but now, I've found the love of my life, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

Lucas: you don't mean that

Brooke: yeah, I do, and I want to thank you…

Lucas: for what?

Brooke: not loving me when I was leaving…because then me and Chase never would have happened, and I would have been not this happy the rest of my life.

Lucas: Brooke…

Brooke: don't say anything okay? Here's the situation okay? I'm in love with Chase, you I think are in love with Peyton, and she's in love with you…

Lucas: Peyton…

Brooke: yeah, my ex best friend Peyton, it's always been a triangle Luke, and I'm sick and tired of it…

Lucas: Brooke

Brooke: Lucas, we had a great time together, and I want to thank you again for being my first love, but that's it, we're nothing else, we never will be…and that's final…I'm going to marry Chase…no matter what

Lucas: it's not over, don't say that…

Then Lucas grabs Brooke, and kisses her

Chase: Haley, I have to tell you something

Haley: alright, what's going on?

Chase gets something from his pocket, and opens it

at the site, it's what Chase takes out of his pocket)

Haley: oh my god! That's beautiful Chase!

Chase: you think she'll like it?

Haley: she'll love, it's so her! But when are you going to propose?

Chase: I don't know…I just have to wait for the right moment. Do you think she'll say yes?

Haley: I know she will (hug)

Chase: thanks Hales…

Haley: this is so exciting!

Chase: I love her with all my heart

Haley: I know you do

Chase: I just hope she feels the same way about me…

(knock on the door)

Peyton: just a minute

Peyton opens the door

Jake jumps in

Peyton: Jake, what are you doing here?

Jake: I needed to see you

Peyton: what's wrong?

Jake: it's not that…

Peyton: I don't understand

(kiss)

Jake: now do you understand?

Peyton: I think so (kiss) wait, this is wrong…

Jake: no it's not, keep kissing me…(kiss)

Peyton: no Jake, I'm dating Lucas

Jake: okay, I have a question for you, are you 100 sure that he isn't thinking of anyone else? only you?

Peyton: what are you talking about?

Jake: Peyton, you're the only one for me…I cant love anyone else, you're the only one who gets me…the one that makes me happy, the one I love

(kiss)

Peyton: this is wrong though Jake

Jake: why is it wrong? Lucas is with Brooke right now!

Peyton: and Chase…

Jake: you're kidding me right? You actually bought that? Whatever Peyton, just know that you're the only woman on my mind, no one else

Peyton: Jake…

Jake turns around: yeah?

Peyton runs and kisses him

Peyton: I have to break up with Lucas


	10. Mistakes That I've Made

Chapter 9

Lucas and Brooke are kissing in the park, and a little girl points at them and says "mommy, look these 2 people are kissing … ew!"

Brooke: Oh God…she turns around…

Lucas: Brooke, you still love me

Lucas turns her around and kisses her again

Brooke pulls away

Brooke: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Lucas: ah, the same thing you were doing…

Brooke: how dare you!

Lucas: how dare? It seemed like you kind of liked it

Brooke: Lucas, I don't need this! I'm with Chase! You're with Peyton! Oh My God Chase!

Lucas: what about him!

Brooke: he's my BOYFRIEND! And I kissed another guy, that's a BIG deal to me Lucas!

Lucas: because you have feelings for me Brooke

Brooke: no, I don't! That kiss just proved to me that Chase is the one for me…!

Lucas: I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis

Brooke: no, no your not, if you were the guy for me, then you wouldn't be with Peyton, we wouldn't have said to Peyton "it's you"! You would have kept in touch. And that's exactly what Chase did Lucas…CHASE! Not you!

Lucas: I've made mistakes Brooke! Who hasn't?

Brooke: Lucas, your list of mistakes is HUGE, and you can't fix them all

Lucas: I can try

Brooke: it won't work Lucas; this is was a big mistake, meeting you here

Lucas: it wasn't a mistake Brooke

Brooke: yeah, it was, I should be with my boyfriend.

Lucas: but look, your not.

Brooke: because, I thought after everything, we could at least be friends Lucas!

Lucas: I would rather be more then that

(kiss)

Brooke: STOP IT! STOP IT! (hits Lucas with her bag and then starts to cry)

Lucas: Brooke come on

Brooke: just leave me alone Lucas…I need to go find my boyfriend

(cell phone rings)

Lucas: it's yours…

Brooke: yeah, I figured, it's Chase

Lucas: don't answer it

Brooke: are you kidding me?

Brooke opens her phone, "hey superman, what's going on? Really? Sure, yeah, me and Lucas are done, oh that's really close, come meet us in the park, yeah, tell Haley Tree Hill Park, okay I'll see you in about 2 minutes, bye love you."

Brooke closes her phone

Lucas: you don't love him Brooke

Brooke: I really do Lucas

Lucas: no……..

Brooke: yeah, I'm sorry, I've moved on from you, forever

Brooke walks to the entrance of the park, and waves at Chase, Haley, and Noah who are headed that way.

Brooke: I love him Lucas…

Chase: hi girlfriend (kiss)

Brooke: hey boyfriend (kiss) how was your tour

Chase looks at Haley: interesting

Brooke: good

Lucas comes to join them…

Brooke: okay, I'm going to get some popcorn over there, Haley come with me…

Haley: yeah, sure, Noah, come on

Lucas waits till the girls are gone

Lucas: Brooke's great eh?

Chase: yeah, she really is, and I can't believe she picked me, I feel like the luckiest guy, you know? That's how you feel about Peyton right?

Lucas: oh what? Yeah, of course

Chase: I mean out of all the guys out there, she picked me, she's the love of my life

Lucas get sick

Chase: you okay man

Lucas: yeah…perfect!

Chase: okay good

(cell rings)

Chase: it's mine (looks at the name) oh, this is important…I'll be right back…

Lucas: yeah sure, take your time

Lucas waits until it's clear: what are you up to Mathews?

Lucas listens to the conversation

Lucas hears

Chase: hey, I thought I said not to call me, really? I miss you too baby, but I can't talk okay, I don't want Brooke finding out, she can't. I love you too. Bye

Chase: sorry about that

Lucas: who was it?

Chase: just business

Lucas: Right….

Brooke and Haley and Noah come back

Haley: what did we miss?

Chase: nothing

Brooke: here you go boyfriend

Brooke hands Chase a hot chocolate sundae to Chase

Chase: aw, thanks babe

Brooke: oh, I got the extra caramel like you like it

(kiss)

Chase: you're the best

Brooke: I do my best

Chase: come on…

Chase starts walking with Brooke out of the park…and then they walk home

(apartment)

Brooke: hey I had an idea…

Chase: alright, what's that?

Brooke: we go up to Florida and get Nathan to come to this thing

Chase: you don't think he's going to show?

Brooke: no, I really don't

Chase: alright, when do you want to go?

Brooke: I was thinking now?

Chase: the things I do for you (kiss)

Brooke: and the things I appreciate (kiss) now go pack!

Chase: alright fine, how many days are we going?

Brooke: 1

Chase: okay (kiss) I'll be right back

Chase's phone rings

Brooke: Chase, your phone!

Chase: Brooke, can you answer it for me?

Brooke: okay…

Brooke flips the phone

Brooke: hello?

Lady: hi, is Chase there?

Brooke: he's busy, can I take a message

Lady: well, this is Glenda, can you tell Mr. Mathews that his daughter is fine, I took her to the doctors, and the flu is gone

Brooke: sorry, did you just say daughter?

Lady: yes

Brooke starts to cry

Lady: are you alright ma'am?

Brooke: yeah I am thank you

Brooke closes the phone

Chase comes out

Chase: is everything okay?

Brooke: no, it's not…

Chase: what's the matter?

Brooke: well, I just got off the phone with a lady, who says your daughter is fine, she went to the doctors and doesn't have the flu anymore…isn't that great!

Chase: Brooke, it's not as bad as it seems

Brooke: really? You've just lied to me about having a daughter!!!

Chase: Brooke, please, let me explain

Brooke tears up…how could you not tell me about this!

Chase: Brooke, please let me explain

Brooke: explain what? How you've been lying to me about this daughter you have…who's the mother, are you having an affair with her, how old is your daughter

Chase: she's 2 weeks old

Brooke: oh my God Chase, that means you had sex with another women, oh my God!

While we were together!!! (cries)

Chase: Brooke…please

She hits him

Brooke: YOU JERK!

Chase: Brooke please listen to me

Brooke: I need to cool down Chase…please, and I can't with you here!

Chase: Brooke don't go, let me explain please!

Brooke runs out of the apartment

Chase: Brooke! Brooke!

tell me what you think everyone )


	11. The Truth Can You Forgive Me?

Chapter 10

(knock on the door)

Haley opens: Brooke?

Brooke: can I come in?

Haley: what's the matter?

Brooke: it's Chase, I just found out he has a daughter!

Haley: what?

Brooke: yeah…he has a daughter with another woman, and she's 2 weeks old, that means Chase had sex with another woman when we were together, and that just hurts me

Haley: did he explain why?

Brooke: I ran out of there

Haley: you know, he's going to check here first right?

Brooke: yeah I know…

Lucas comes out of the bathroom

Lucas: what's going on?

Haley: Brooke just found out something about Chase

Lucas: that he's having an affair?

Brooke: what?!

Lucas: I heard him on the phone, this is what he said

hey, I thought I said not to call me, really? I miss you too baby, but I can't talk okay, I don't want Brooke finding out, she can't. I love you too. Bye

Lucas: I heard him

Brooke: oh my god…(cries)

Haley holds her

(knock on the door)

Chase: HALEY LET ME IN … I HAVE TO TELL TALK TO BROOKE, AND I KNOW SHE'S IN HERE … please!!!

Brooke: don't let him in

Chase: HALEY I SWEAR TO GOD OPEN THIS DOOR

Lucas: he's a maniac, don't let him in

Haley: he's going to break down the door

Brooke: I can't deal with him right now

Haley: okay, go…go in Noah's room

Brooke: alright thanks

Brooke goes in Noah's room and closes the door

Haley opens the door

Haley: A BABY!

Chase: it's not what you think

Haley: really? Well, that looks really bad Chase! I thought you loved her!

Chase: Haley, you know I do…it's not what it seems

Lucas: I can't believe you're having an affair, that's just low

Chase: um, excuse me, but weren't you the one who cheated on Brooke with Peyton? Yeah, that's what I thought…I'm not cheating on her!

Lucas: I heard you Chase…on the phone

Chase: you were listening???

Lucas: yeah, I was!

Chase: well then buddy, you weren't listening correctly!

Lucas: really? You didn't say

I thought I said not to call me, really? I miss you too baby, but I can't talk okay, I don't want Brooke finding out, she can't. I love you too. Bye

Chase: okay you have no idea what your talking about, Mr. Super hearing, actually you don't, because you missed a lot of key words, this is what I said

I thought I said don't call me, really? I miss my baby too, but I can't talk okay, I don't want Brooke finding out, she can't. Tell her I love her too, bye.

Chase: for your information, I was talking to the sitter how was babysitting my daughter

Haley: what daughter Chase?

Chase: I cant explain right now…I have to find Brooke…where is she?

Haley looked down

Chase starts looking at all the rooms and finally finds her

Brooke is crying on the bed

Chase: hi, can I come in?

Brooke: sure…explain to me how you have a daughter…

Chase: okay, first I want to tell you something alright?

Brooke: fine

Chase: I'm not having an affair okay

Brooke: fine

Chase: Brooke, I cant believe you could think that I would cheat on you, you mean the world to me…

Brooke: well I've been cheated on before, why ruin tradition? (cries)

Chase picks Brooke's head and wipes her tears

Chase: okay, here we go, Brooke, I do have a daughter

Brooke: oh God…

Chase: but it's not what you think…it all started about 2 weeks ago, when I overheard you on the phone with your doctor, you started crying, because he said that you couldn't have any children…and I know you really want to have a family, so I went to the hospital to talk to the doctor, and he said your only option was adoption, I know you love kids Brooke, and you deserve a family…I talked to the doctor, but before he could tell me everything, his beeper beeped, and ran to a delivery room. I followed him, and the mother died giving birth to this child, and the baby was born sick. The mother wasn't in contact with the father, so this baby, had no one…the baby girl needed money to take some tests and needed operation, so me being stupid, I volunteered to pay for this baby girl's life, and I know I should have talked to you about it, it's our money, not only mine, and I feel so bad.

Brooke: Chase…

Chase: no, let me continue…after the operation the baby was fine, we were bringing him to the orphanage, and I saw how these kids lived, in poverty, and it just broke my heart Brooke, and I'm so sorry, I adopted the baby girl, I would have told you sooner, but then the baby got the flu, and there wasn't any hope for her, so I said to myself why tell you now…get you attached, when she's not going to make it…I shouldn't have adopted her and I'm sorry, I just wanted to make a difference…

Brooke: you caring, sexy, Superman, Spiderman, and Batman (kiss)

Chase: you're not mad?

Brooke: mad? How can I be mad at you? You are so heroic, you're my hero

Chase: I made BATMAN

Brooke: you're my batman

(kiss)

Brooke: I'm so sorry baby (kiss)

Chase: its okay, I should have told you sooner

Brooke: no I shouldn't have accused you of anything (kiss) I'm so, so, so, sorry (kiss)

Chase: I'm sorry too

Brooke: why are you apologizing? I should be apologizing

Chase: I should have told you

Brooke: I should have trusted you, you probably don't want anything to do with me anymore…Brooke looks down

Chase picks up her head

Chase: are you kidding me? I'd be lost without you…I love you

Brooke: I love you too

(passionate kiss)

Haley: they've been in there a long time

Lucas: she's probably screaming at him at the top of her lungs

Haley: I don't hear yelling Lucas

Lucas: your right, maybe she's slapping him

Haley shakes her head

Haley: what's going on with you?

Lucas: what do you mean?

Haley: I mean, I've known you since I was, oh I don't know since I was 2, and I think I know when something is bothering you

Lucas: it's nothing…really

Haley: it's Brooke, isn't it?

Lucas: how did you know that?

Haley: that really doesn't matter Lucas…your medaling with fire…and this isn't going to turn out well

Lucas: Brooke and Chase are going to break up now…and who will be there to comfort her…ME!

Haley: don't underestimate the mind of Chase Mathews, he's great to her Lucas, he treats her with respect, compassion, love, he's her superman, like you're Peyton's superman

Lucas: yeah, but when Brooke and I were together…I treated her right as well, with respect, compassion, and love…

Haley: but you weren't her superman, you were Peyton's superman. All this stuff that you were doing these past years, cheating on Brooke, kissing Peyton, it's all going to bite you in the ass Lucas, and your going to end up with no one, unless you fix it.

Lucas: you mean with Brooke

Haley: no Brooke is off the market, she's with Chase…I mean with Peyton…hey you choose Peyton over Brooke, you did that all by yourself

Lucas: I know, I've lost Brooke for good….no, what am I saying she's dumping Chase's sorry ass right now!

Brooke and Chase come out of Noah's bedroom

Haley talks to Brooke: what happened?

Brooke: he's the best Haley…he found out that I could have kids, and he saved a little girl's life, took her to the orphanage, and adopted her without thinking, because the orphanage was all tacky, and gross.

Haley: oh my god!

Brooke: so I have a daughter!

Haley: this is so great!

Brooke: I know!

Haley: what's her name?

Chase comes: well for right now she's baby girl, I want Brooke to name her when we get back.

Chase: Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?

Brooke: sure…

Noah: Uncle Lucas, Uncle Lucas

Lucas: what is it Noah?

Noah: I'm getting a new godfather

Lucas: what?

Noah: I think Chase is going to propose to my godmother Brooke! Isn't that great!

Lucas looks at the happy couple

Lucas: yeah…it's great….

Lucas: she forgave him?

Haley: looks that way, I told you, don't underestimate him.

Lucas: there's something not right about him…I can feel it

Haley: Lucas, please don't do anything stupid

Chase: Brooke, you want to go to Florida now?

Brooke: you still want to go?

Chase: of course I do! Haley's been there for us, we have to be there for her and Noah.

Brooke: come on let's go

Chase: bye guys, we'll see you later

Haley: where are you going?

Brooke: out of town for the night, we'll be back tomorrow night…

Haley: alright bye

Haley hugs both of them

Lucas: Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute?

Brooke: sure…

Chase: I'll wait in the limo

Brooke: alright (kiss)

Chase leaves the apartment

Brooke: what is it Lucas? You're wasting my time!

Lucas: Brooke, just listen to me okay?

Brooke: fine

Lucas: Chase is bad news…okay…he's not good for you

Brooke: WHAT! EXCUSE ME!

Lucas: like now, about the baby? How do you know that he's not lying? HE'S LYING TO YOUR FACE

Brooke: no he's not, I trust him, and the only person that's lied to my face…IS YOU! Go back to Peyton Lucas!

Brooke looks at Haley

Brooke: sorry Hales

She looks at Lucas, shakes her head and slams the door


	12. You're Coming Home with Us

Chapter 11

Peyton: Jake, you really have to go

Jake: I don't want to go

Peyton: I don't want you to go either, but Lucas is going to home soon, and he cant see this

Jake: so you used me?

Peyton: of course not, I'm going to break up with him tonight…but you can't be here

Jake: right … I love you Peyton

Peyton: I love you too Jake

(kiss)

Peyton: go, hurray!

Jake: I can't find my pants!

Peyton looks for them, and finds them on the lamp

Peyton: here, put them on, and get out of here, I'll call you after I break up with Lucas…GO!

(kiss)

Jake: bye

(kiss)

Peyton: bye

(kiss)

20 minutes later

Lucas: Peyton!

Peyton: hey Luke…we have to talk

Lucas: alright…

Peyton: let's sit down

Lucas and Peyton sit on the couch

Peyton: Lucas, you know I will always love you, and what you mean to me

Lucas rubs Peyton's legs: I know

Peyton: but Lucas…there's someone else, and he's part of my past, and I've been trying to deny the way I feel about him, but the feelings just don't go away.

Lucas: it's Jake right?

Peyton: yeah, and I'm so sorry

Lucas: it's alright…Peyton, I think I saw it coming

Peyton: I still want to be friends though

Lucas: I'd love to be friends

Peyton: you still love Brooke…don't you?

Lucas: yeah, but she doesn't want anything to do with me…

Peyton: her and Chase look close don't they?

Lucas: yeah…but there's something not right about him…

Peyton: Jake and I can help you look if you want…

Lucas: that would be great

Peyton: are we okay?

Lucas: oh yeah (hug)

Brooke: come on baby, put some music on

Chase: alright, what do we have here...?

Brooke: smack that!

Chase: We both know I wanna smack that babe!

Brooke: how far is the airport!!!

Chase: 10 more minutes, Brooke are you okay?

Brooke: I'm fine…really…I just feel bad about the whole baby incident

Chase: it's fine…really

Brooke (looks out the window) : yup…

Chase: what's on your mind?

Brooke: _says to herself I'm thinking about how bad Lucas has screwed up, and it's all going to bite him in the ass someday, but I don't have to worry about him, but I've got you in my life now _says out loud I'm just thinking about how much I love you, and how lucky I am to have you.

Chase: your lucky?! I am the lucky one sweetheart (kiss)

Brooke: keep your eyes on the road, as much as I'd love kissing you, I like my life better, I'd rather be here then up there

Chase: you're too hard to resist.

Brooke: oh I know, you can have me tonight ;)

Chase: that's true…good point

Jerry pulls the limo up to the airport, Brooke and Chase run into the airport like 2 newlyweds

Brooke: wow, FLORIDA…this is exciting

Chase: yeah it is! I've never been here

Brooke: me either actually

Chase: let's find Nathan…

Brooke: I'll call him…Hey Nathan, yeah, it's Brooke, I'm in Florida actually, can we meet you up? Me and my boyfriend…Chase, yeah…where are you? Ok yeah, don't know where that is…we're at the airport…sure, you near here? Come pick us up…yeah we'll wait, were else can we go? Alright bye…love you …bye

Brooke: okay he's coming

Chase: sweet

(starts raining)

Brooke: so what can we possibly do now?

Chase: I don't know (grabs her and kisses her in the rain)

Brooke: ou, feisty, me likey!

Chase: I know (kiss)

Nathan's car comes up, and he starts honking, and rolls his window down, come on guys, you guys are going to catch pneumonia!!!!

Brooke and Chase run into the car

Brooke: Nathan!

Nathan: Brooke! It's great to see you…you look great!

Brooke: thanks so do you

Nathan: well, I try…so what are you guys doing here?

Chase: we're here to talk to you

Nathan: what about?

Brooke: the reunion…on Sunday

Nathan: oh…that

Brooke: you weren't planning on going?

Nathan: come on Brooke, it's a waste of time

Brooke: no it won't be, what about Haley? And Noah?

Nathan: what about them?

Brooke: they're your family NATE!

Nathan: not anymore! We're here, welcome to my home

Brooke and Chase are shocked…wow, Nate!

Nathan: yeah I know…come on, I want you to meet someone

Chase: who?

Nathan: my girlfriend…

Brooke: oh, a girlfriend…

Nathan: yeah, she's great Brooke; I think your really going to love her.

Brooke: Haley's my best friend Nathan, and I was your maid of honor, and it's my responsibility to make sure you guys stay together

Nathan: Brooke, there's no hope for me and Haley okay? We're over, we've done…for good

Brooke: what about Noah Nathan?

Nathan: last time I saw him, he was 2…

Brooke: don't you want to meet your son?

Chase: yeah, come on man, he really wants to meet you, and be close to you

Brooke: you know he has a lot of you in him? He's a regular basketball player

Nathan: really?

Chase: yeah, I've taken him to a few games, and I've seen him play, he's going to be awesome.

Nathan: I want to see him too, but I don't want to see Haley, remember Haley, was the one who told me that we were over.

Brooke: because she wanted to complete her dream of going to Stanford, and you wanted to go to Duke, Nathan.

Nathan: and I should have followed her to Stanford, but I didn't, it's done!

Brooke: you have to come to the reunion Nathan

Nathan: even if I wanted to, I can't, I have an away game…

Brooke: it's one night Nathan, can't you just miss one day!

Nathan: no I can't Brooke…thanks for coming, but…it's impossible

Chase: come on man!

Brooke: Nathan, Haley still loves you

Nathan: and I still love her Brooke…but this is my life now!

Brooke: wouldn't you rather a life with well I don't know…HALEY!

Nathan: I can't have both lives, and she made her decision

Chase: I think your making a mistake…

Brooke: so do I …. But we can't make you do anything you don't want to do

Nathan: yeah, how long are you staying

Chase: just the night

Brooke: yeah, then we're flying tomorrow morning and the reunion is at night…

Nathan: I can try to make it, but I don't think so

Brooke: then you should come with us tomorrow morning, and then fly to wherever your game is at night, please Nathan

Nathan: alright fine, but I have to leave around 4

Chase: great!

Brooke: actually Nathan, can you drop us at a hotel, I'm really tired…

Nathan: alright, well, what time are we leaving tomorrow?

Brooke: is 8:00 good?

Nathan: perfect

Chase: so come pick us up tomorrow…and we'll see you then

Nathan: alright…here you guys go…

Brooke: thanks Nathan, I've missed you, and it was great seeing you

Nathan: I missed you too Davis, and it was great seeing you too

(hug, and kiss on the cheek)

Chase: nice seeing you man

Nathan: yeah…you too (high five)


	13. Got You

Chapter 12

(hotel)

Brooke: come on superman, you've done well!

Chase: really? Is there special treatment for good boys?

Brooke: I think we can figure something out…

(kiss)

Chase: I like it, I should be a good boy from now on, it pays off

Brooke smiles (kiss)

Chase: hey, I'm going to go get some things at the store, coke, chips whatever…

Brooke: oh okay, can you get some strawberries?

Chase: strawberries eh?

Brooke: yeah…

Chase: someone's horny

Brooke hits him with a pillow

Chase: I'm joking; you want whip cream and nutella too?

Brooke: actually, yeah, I wouldn't mind it…

Chase laughs, and gets up from the couch: alright, I'll be back in a few minutes

Brooke: okay!

Chase leaves

Brooke: alright, (looks around the room) Candles? Candles? AHA! Found them

(lights them, and spread them around the bedroom) I need to order ROOM SERVICE!!!

Peyton: Jake?

Jake: Peyton, did you tell Lucas?

Peyton: yeah, I did, we can be together now

(kiss)

Jake: I don't want to waste anymore time (kiss)

Peyton: me either, we've been apart for far too long.

(kiss)

Jake: let's make a night of me and you

(bar)

Lucas: alright Jimmy, I need a drink

Jimmy: what's the occasion?

Lucas: no occasion, just got dumped by 2 girls today

Jimmy: ouch, that's got to hurt.

Lucas: yeah, I know

Jimmy: well, the first 2 drinks are on the house

Lucas: thanks Jimmy

Lucas overhears a man on the phone

Man: Where is he Chester? You told me he was coming to Tree Hill with his girlfriend, for a high school reunion, he's not here! He's ruining the mission, I have to find him and kill him to make the boss happy, and that's my mission! WHERE IS MATHEWS!

Lucas: Bingo got you Chase!


	14. The 4 most hardest words to say

Chapter 13

Brooke opens the luggage: where are his shirts? This one will due, Brooke changes so she's only in Chase's shirt

The door opens

Chase is shocked when he opens the door

Brooke: hey boyfriend

Chase: hey back at you

(kiss)

Chase: these are for you…(pulls out yellow and red roses)

Brooke: Thank you, they're beautiful

Chase: just like you (kiss)

Brooke: I missed you…

Chase: I was 10 minutes…

Brooke: I know, it's so weird, I've never felt this way before

Chase: me either

Chase looks around the room: you did all this?

Brooke: I did…I did it all for you

Chase: well thank you (pulls strawberries, whip cream and nutella out of the bag) these are for you

Brooke: thanks, ou, just the ones I wanted!

Chase: let's put some music on, shall we?

Brooke: sure

Chase gets a remote and clicks a button, and "This I swear by Nick Lachey" comes on

You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me

I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever   
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

Brooke: this is perfect

Chase: perfect, because you're here, right beside me

(kiss)

Chase: Brooke, I've been waiting for the perfect moment to do this, and it feels right what with all the candles, the music, and you dressed in my shirt and all

Brooke: what is it?

Chase: today, we almost broke up Brooke, because I wasn't honest with you

Brooke: Chase…come on…

Chase: I'm serious Brooke, I can't stand the thought of loosing you, you've taught me so much, and I love you so much, you taught me how to love some, how to care about someone, I never want to loose you Brooke

Brooke: Chase, you're not going to loose me okay? I'm not going to let you…I would be lost in this world without you

Chase: no Brooke, you would be just fine! I would be lost without you, so I want to ask you a question

Brooke: alright

Brooke's phone goes off

Brooke: hold on, let me just get rid of whoever it is, and then I'll close it okay

Brooke says angrily: HELLO!

Lucas: Brooke! Stay away from Chase! He's a criminal, and the FBI is after him!

Brooke: are you on drugs!

Lucas: no Brooke, I heard this guy at a bar, saying that Mathews wasn't in Tree Hill, and this guy had a gun, and said he's going to kill Chase, because he's done some, Brooke get away from him!

Brooke: LUCAS HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING! CHASE ISNT IN TROUBLE, NO ONE IS AFTER HIM TO KILL HIM…HE'S NOT A CRIMINAL

Chase looks down and thinks "shit! What's going on?"

Brooke: LUCAS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! GO TO HELL!

Lucas: BROOKE, DO NOT HANG UP ON ME

Brooke: WHAT…WHAT I'M LOOSING YOU!

Lucas: BROOKE DO NOT HANG UP

Brooke hangs up

Lucas: Brooke? Brooke? DAM IT!

Brooke: where were we?

Chase: what did Lucas say?

Brooke: oh it's nothing baby, it's nothing to worry about…you were saying you had to ask me a question…

Chase: right…well everything with us has been going perfectly, and I want the rest of my life to be with you, and I want it to be perfect! Brooke, your perfect, the perfect girl for me, if someone asked me to draw up the perfect girl, she wouldn't even come close to you!

Brooke: Chase, that was beautiful!

Chase: so it leads to my question

Brooke: alright, what is it?

Chase: Brooke Penelope Davis…will you be my wife?

Brooke has a shocked expression on her face

Chase: make me the happiest man on this earth, and marry me…

The song continues…

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together


	15. Is This A Dream?

Chapter 14

(knock on the door)

Haley: Brooke?

Brooke: hey Hales

Haley: welcome back!

Brooke: why thank you

Haley: where's chase?

Brooke: he's coming, stopped by the café to get some coffee, he'll be up.

Haley: alright

Noah: AUNTIE BROOKE!

Brooke: hey munchkin! How are you?

Noah: great!

Haley: Noah, why don't you go play in your room so me and Auntie Brooke can talk

Noah shrugs … okay

Haley grabs Brooke hand

Haley: what is this?

Brooke: IM ENGAGED!

Haley: BROOKE THAT"S SO GREAT!

(jumping hug)

Brooke: I KNOW! AND ITS BETTER THAT HE IS A GOD IN THE BEDROOM

Haley: okay, I didn't doubt that … when did he propose!!???

Brooke: last night!

Haley: Brooke, that's so great!

Chase enters

Haley jumps and hugs him: CONGRATULATIONS!

Chase: ah, thanks…

Brooke: she saw the ring

Chase: OH! THANKS!

Brooke: WE"RE ENGAGED! (kiss)

Haley: how did it happen?

Brooke: well, (she remembers)

Chase: right…well everything with us has been going perfectly, and I want the rest of my life to be with you, and I want it to be perfect! Brooke, your perfect, the perfect girl for me, if someone asked me to draw up the perfect girl, she wouldn't even come close to you!

Brooke: Chase, that was beautiful!

Chase: so it leads to my question

Brooke: alright, what is it?

Chase: Brooke Penelope Davis…will you be my wife?

Brooke: YES! (jumps and hug him)

Chase: YES?

Brooke: YES! I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU CHASE!

Chase lifts Brooke up and kisses her passionately

Chase takes the ring out of the box and slides it on Brooke's finger

Brooke: I'm going to be Mrs. Chase Mathews!

Haley: that is so romantic, but I have a confession I already knew he was going to propose… ;)

Brooke: what? How?

Haley: he showed me the ring!

Brooke: AH!

Chase: yeah, I kind did the get the parents blessing thing, but instead of the parents, I got the best friend and godson

Brooke smiles (kiss)

Chase: but it does help that I got the parents blessing just in case

Brooke: what?

Chase: I called your parents, and asked them for their permission…

(kiss)

Brooke: you are amazing…you know that?

Chase: well I try

(start making out)

Haley: okay, love the whole kissing thing, but we have a little kid in the house…

No reaction…

Haley: fine, I'll just take Noah for a walk.

Haley takes Noah to a very famous table

Noah: what's this mommy?

Haley remembers:

Nathan: don't say I never gave you anything

Haley: just a memory

Nathan: Haley?

Haley turns around

Haley: Nathan! What are you doing here?

Nathan: we have a reunion, don't we?

Haley: yeah, I guess I just thought you wouldn't show up

Nathan: at first I didn't want to…but someone came to see me, and convinced me to come

Haley: who's that?

Nathan: oh, no one, just a friend…you look great by the way

Haley: oh, thanks, you too

Nathan: so is this Noah?

Noah: hi, are you a friend of my mommy?

Nathan looks at Haley, and laughs: Yeah, a very close friend

Haley: Noah, this is your dad, Nathan this is your son

Noah: you're my daddy?

Nathan: I guess so

Noah runs to Nathan, and gives him a big hug

Nathan is speechless and looks at Haley


	16. What Do You Believe?

Chapter 15

Jake: Peyton, I want to ask you something

Peyton: alright what is it?

Jake: I want you to come move with me to Savannah

Peyton: what?

Jake: && I know you have your job and everything, but I want to be with you, and Jenny is already going to school in Savannah, and has a lot of friends there already, and I just don't want to see her move

Peyton: but, I would have to change jobs?

Jake: I don't know, maybe you could transfer?

Peyton: no, you know what…I love you, and no job is bigger then love, so of course, I would love to move Savannah with you and Jenny, Jake!

Jake: you will?

Peyton: of course (kiss) 

Haley goes into her apartment

Haley: are you 2 still making out?

No answer

Haley: alright, well then I won't tell you the adventure of seeing Nathan again

Brooke pushes Chase away

Brooke: WHAT! You saw him…he's here!

Haley: yeah…

Brooke: wait, where's Noah?

Haley: with Nathan

Brooke: so it went well?

Haley: yeah, I guess well is what you can call it

Brooke runs over to Haley

Brooke: tell me the dirt!

Haley: well, we were at the famous picnic table, and Nathan says hey and we started talking

Brooke: did you guys kiss?

Haley: of course

Haley remembers:

Nathan: Haley, I miss you

Haley: Nathan, I've missed you too

Nathan: I want to be with you Haley

Haley: Nathan, you can't be serious, we've been apart for about 9 years!

Nathan: I know we have…9 miserable years, true love always comes back right?

Haley jumps in his arms and kisses him

Haley: it always comes back…always and forever

Nathan: Haley, do you mind if I take Noah for a bit, show him around?

Haley: sure, yeah, that would be great

Nathan: alright (kiss)

Brooke: so are you guys back together? For good?

Haley: I think so, but I'm not sure…

Brooke: well when will you know?

Haley: he's picking me up for the reunion today, so I guess we'll find out then

Lucas barges in

Lucas: YOU SON OF A BITCH

Brooke: wow! LUCAS GET OUT OF HERE!

Lucas: Brooke, he's dangerous! He's a criminal!

Brooke: DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!?!

Lucas: Brooke, he's going to hurt you!

Brooke: he can't possibly hurt me; the only one in this room that as ever hurt me is YOU!

Lucas: Brooke, he WILL hurt you

Brooke: that's impossible, no one that loves me can hurt me LUCAS!

Lucas: HE DOENSNT LOVE YOU

Chase: EXCUSE ME! But I've been here the whole time, and holding my tongue so I don't kick your ass

Lucas: Bring it criminal!

Chase: you're not worth the fight

Lucas: what are you scared?

Chase: no…

Lucas: COWARD!

Chase holds Brooke: no, I'm superman

Lucas: WHAT!

Chase: you heard me…SUPERMAN

Lucas: YOU'RE LEX LUTHOR! YOU STEAL OTHER PEOPLES GIRLS!

Brooke: excuse me! I was not yours to steal, you make me sound like property Lucas!

Lucas: I didn't mean it like that

Brooke: I think you did!

Lucas: Brooke, come on

Brooke: no you come on; we're over Lucas, like I've told you before! LEAVE!

Lucas: what! I'm not going

Brooke: HALEY! PLEASE TELL HIM TO LEAVE!

Haley: Lucas, I think it would be best if you left

Lucas: what? Haley we've been friends longer then you and Brooke have LISTEN TO ME!  
Haley: Excuse me, no Lucas you broke our friendship, you cut off contact Brooke has always been there for me, and she is happy let her be, and leave!!!!

Lucas: Haley…

Brooke hugs Chase: I'm so sorry

Chase: it's alright…Lucas, you heard Brooke, she wants you to leave, please leave, or else I'll make you leave.

Lucas: yah sure you are gonna make me leave, I don't think so, Brooke listen to me, I care about you and don't want you getting hurt, (lucas sees the ring on her finger and rolls his eyes) wow are you kidding me, this is ridiculous Brooke ur so blind, FINE you want to get hurt FINE, I don't care anymore, but don't come crying to me, because I'll just say "I told you so"  
Brooke: oh don't worry Lucas because the last person I would ever go to is you.  
Lucas storms out and slams the door then opens it again: you know what Brooke, I hope your happy because happiness for you will only last a millisecond before it's gone. (Lucas slams the door as he leaves for the final time)  
Brooke: You guys I don't know what has gotten into him lately, has jealously taken him over completely.  
Chase looks around the room: Brooke maybe you shouldn't yell at him so much  
Haley: Yah we kinda snapped at him really bad, I wouldn't be surprised if he never talks to us again.  
Haley's phone rings, its Lucas  
Haley laughs: spoke to soon I guess, (answers the phone) Hello?  
Lucas: Hales get her out of the house something bad is gonna happen I can feel it just get her away from Chase please, believe me  
Haley: oh god Lucas what has gotten into you  
Lucas: I heard these guys on the phone Chase is in big trouble with some guys, and if Brooke is with him when they find him, she's gonna be in trouble too, just get her away from him, take her to get coffee anything just get her away from him  
Haley: Lucas I can't do that  
Lucas: FINE I guess u want your best friend as dead as her fiancée will be  
(the line hangs up)


	17. What Married Couples Do

Nathan: hey Hales

Haley: you guys were together a long time!

Noah: yeah, my dad's pretty cool

Haley: tell me what you guys did!

Noah: okay well first of all, did you know my dad's a player for the Miami Heat! Which is AWESOME!

Nathan looks at Haley

Haley: yeah baby, I did know that, so what else?

Noah: we played basketball, got ice cream, went to Karen's Café to see Amy

Haley: wow, you boys did a lot

Noah: my favourite part was the basketball, it was a tie

Haley: you guys played a game?

Nathan: yeah, I taught him how to shoot from half court

Haley: really? My baby can put shots in from the center line?

Noah: yes I can mommy, daD taught me

Haley: yeah, dad taught you…where did you guys play?

Nathan: the river court…

Haley: oh, lots of memories there

Noah: did you use to play there daddy?

Nathan: yeah Noah, I did, had a lot of games there actually

Noah: mommy did you ever play basketball?

Haley: actually baby, I did, well one time, with your daddy, he was trying to teach me how to play, and how to shoot

Noah: you guys were really in love weren't you?

Nathan: yeah, we were

Haley: Noah, we want to ask you something?

Noah: okay

Nathan: we want to know if it would be okay with you, if me and mommy would give our relationship another shot

Haley: yeah baby, because if it isn't okay with you, then we won't

Noah: ARE YOU KIDDING! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE BOTH MY PARENTS AGAIN

Haley: Good…(kiss)

Nathan: that's what I like to hear (kiss)

Haley: I forgot how much of a good kisser you were

Nathan: you're not too bad yourself (kiss)

Noah: okay, ew, I'm going to my room to leave you 2 alone

Nathan whispers to Haley: and maybe we can go to your room

Haley hits him: Later

Noah: Actually daddy, can I go to see Amy?

Nathan: I don't know, mommy, would that be okay?

Haley: alright…be careful

Noah: you know I will (hug)

Haley runs her fingers down Nathan's body: now, that the little one is away the parents will play

Nathan: Ou, Ms. James, you are so seductive…

Haley: I know! Come on tiger! I'll be waiting… (heads off to the bedroom)

Nathan: I'm right behind you (slaps her ass)  
Haley turns around and kisses him seductively: oh I can't wait to get to the bedroom is too far, (she takes off Nathan's shirt)

Nathan: Haley, your so sexy when your horny!

(kiss)

Haley and Nathan go down behind the kitchen counter

* * *

Brooke: Baby, we better start getting ready

Chase: yeah I know. But I rather do something else

Brooke: what's that?

Chase grabs her, and kisses her

Brooke: oh…that

Chase: yeah that

(kiss)

Brooke: we really should be getting ready

Chase: your right (kiss)

Brooke: I'm serious Chase…

Chase: fine… what should I wear?

Brooke: I don't know…I'm wearing a long black dress

Chase: hmm, pick something for me; you're the big fashion designer

Brooke: okay fine, you know only married couples pick out each other's clothes right…

Chase: well we will be…just not yet…

Brooke: I know, and I can't wait!

Chase: you know what I can't wait until?  
Brooke: what babe?  
Chase: The honeymoon sex

Brooke: mmm oh yah, we will never leave the hotel room (kiss)

Chase: as tempting as you are…(kiss) you need to pick out my clothes (smiles)

Brooke: Alright (kiss) but (kiss) I (kiss) rather (kiss) kiss (kiss) you (kiss)

Chase: I (kiss) know (kiss) but (kiss) the (kiss) whole (kiss) reason (kiss) that (kiss) we (kiss) came (kiss) was (kiss) to (kiss) go (kiss) to (kiss) this (kiss) reunion

Brooke: I know…(gets up)

Chase: fine ruin my fun! I liked that system!

Brooke: me (kiss) too

* * *

Lucas: I can't believe her! She's making the biggest mistake of her life! (overhears a man on the phone)

Man: tonight is the high school reunion, I'm going to nail him, and once he walks out of those doors he's MINE!

Lucas thinks to himself: I have to get Brooke away from him before it's too late


	18. When We Think We're Safe

Chapter 17

Haley: Noah, you are going to stay with Karen for the evening, because me and your dad are go to our high school reunion tonight alright?  
Noah: Sure I love Aunt Karen, are you guys gonna be home late?  
Nathan: I'm not sure bud, but you will definitely be asleep by the time we get home.  
Haley: You might end up crashing at Karen's tonight is that okay?  
Noah: okay, let me pack my stuff

Brooke: ready to go?

Chase: yeah

Brooke: alright, let's go (kiss) let's go see the people I used to hate and love, fun!

Chase (says sarcastically): please Brooke don't seem so enthused  
Brooke: sorry babe I just can't stand knowing my psychotic ex Lucas is gonna be there, he is so weird lately.

Chase: don't even think about him alright? Let's go to this high school reunion, and you can show me off

Brooke: alright let's go, but we both know im gonna show of this ring more then im gonna show off you (kiss)  
Chase: Great, your ring is your boyfriend for the evening I see  
Brooke: CORRECTION SWEETHEART, fiancée :)

They walk out the door together holding hands

Peyton: you ready for tonight?

Jake: Peyt, I was wondering if tonight could be like prom night, you know the after party

Peyton: You mean you want us to create our own after party  
Jake: yah, just me, you, and a bubble bath, sound good?  
Peyton: sounds perfect, but lets get this reunion over with first.

Jake groans: fine, but if I want you anymore then I already do I'm gonna have my way with you right on the dance floor  
Peyton laughs: if you get to that point we will leave alright  
Jake: come on babe lets go (grabs her by the knees and throws her over his shoulders and starts running out the door)  
Peyton screaming: JAKE PUT ME DOWN AHHHH THIS ISNT FUNNYYYYYY

Brooke: we're finally here!

Chase: so this is it? Hasn't changed a bit…

Brooke: I know it's still old and ugly and everything

(Kiss)

Haley: sorry to interrupt

Brooke: hey Haley, it's okay, we can pick it up later when you leave

Nathan laughs: Yes and me and Hales will have our own fun a little later too wanna join us? (laughs more)  
Brooke: Hey hey, if Haley wanted to be with me she could be, but no boys allowed (laughs)  
Haley: Alright so when did I become a sex object to you 2?  
Chase: its okay Haley, I think of you as a human being  
Haley: Thank you Chase, maybe you should be my date for this evening instead of these too horny animals (laughs)  
(everyone laughs)

Nathan: come on Hales, the food looks awesome, and I think I see Mouth

Brooke: Mouth's in there! Oh my God, I haven't seen him in so long

Haley: well, we're going inside, you 2 pick up where you left off

Brooke: Actually Chase can I catch up with you in like 5 minutes I need to go talk to an old friend.  
(kiss)  
(man sees from bush): BINGO!  
Chase: Alright babe, I'm going to be right here, I just need to make a quick phone call  
(long passionate kiss)  
Brooke: alright I love you  
Chase: Love you too 

Brooke: MOUTH!!!! (she runs up to mouth and gives him the biggest hug)  
Mouth: Hey Brookie, how have you been

Brooke: So great! How about you!

Mouth: good, dating a model

Brooke: WHAT!

Mouth: yah she's SO HOT! Who would of thought eh? That I could get a model, what about you?  
Brooke: OMG I forgot to tell you I'm engaged (shows her ring)  
(GUN SHOT everyone runs outside)


	19. Hanging by the Moment

Chapter 18

Everyone that heard the gunshot screamed! "What was that, everyone asked" They all ran outside to see what had happened.

"What was that?" asked Brooke

Mouth: I don't know! Come on, let's go check it out!

Mouth and Brooke held hands and run outside with everyone

Everyone is crowded over someone who is lying on the floor; there was a lot of blood. Brooke tried to see who it was

"CHASEEE!!!!! OH MY GOD BABY!!!!!" Brooke screamed  
Everyone starts to cry, and everyone is panicking. Coach Whitey Durham tried to keep everyone calm. "Please everyone remain calm" Brooke started to cry even more. It was her baby, her fiancé, she didn't think she could go on. Brooke collapses on the floor.

Brooke! Brooke! What's wrong with her? Mouth screamed for help.

Oh My God she's unconscious! Haley screamed

Someone call the ambulance and police! We have a criminal running around! Nathan shrieked and tried to comfort Haley.

Lucas comes running with Peyton and Jake

"Oh my God what happened?" Peyton asked

I knew this would happen! That guy is no good! I tried to warn her. Lucas screamed

"Shut up Lucas!" Haley said, "We don't need that right now"

"Did someone call 911?" Peyton asked

"Yes, I did!" Rachel replied

"Oh My God, Brooke's on the ground, what happened to Brooke, did she get shot?" Lucas asked.

"No I was with Brooke inside, when the gunshot went off with me" he told Mouth

"Thank God it's not Brooke" Lucas said in relief

"What about Chase?" Mouth asked confused

"He deserves it! That guy deserves to die" Lucas said

Haley looks up at Lucas, and slaps him across the face "Lucas what's wrong with you??" she said

"What was that for? Haley can't you see he's a criminal!" he screamed at her!

"HES NOT A CRIMINAL LUCAS! JUST LEAVE!" Haley said to him, and looked back at Brooke and Chase, keeping them warm.

"This fighting isn't helping anyone Luke, so just quit it or right now okay?" Peyton told Lucas. "Just let it be"

5 minutes later the ambulance comes. 2 guys came out with 2 stretched beds for Chase and Brooke.

"What happened?" the ambulance guy asked

"We just heard a gun shot go off, and we ran outside, and we saw this guy on the floor" Mouth told the ambulance

"What about the girl?" he asked

"She's his fiancée, and then she just fainted" Haley told the ambulance guy.

Both the ambulance guys look at Chase and said they didn't think that Chase would make it. "Please, do your best" Haley told them.

Lucas heard what the ambulance guys had to say and smiled "good he deserves it"

Haley looks angrily at Lucas and slaps him twice "how dare you" she told Lucas

Nathan looks at Haley "Haley, that's enough" he said "I think you should go with them"

Haley knew it was the right thing to do "Come with me then" she said "I'm not going without you

Nathan asked the ambulance guy if he could

"Yeah, okay, fine" said the man

10 minutes in the ambulance passed by, when they finally arrived, the ambulance boys brought both Brooke and Chase to the emergency room. Haley and Nathan waited until it was clear and walked into the hospital together in each other's arms

"Jack what happened???" Doctor Milano asked the man.

"He was shot, and she fainted when she saw the victim" he told the doctor.

"Alright, bring him into emergency, and bring her water and bring her to one of the rooms" the doctor said.

"yes doctor" he replied

Please save them! Haley screamed "I can't loose either of them!"

Haley turns to Nathan, and starts crying in his arms. Haley realised it could be the last time she saw Brooke and Chase. What was she going to do?

"It's going to be okay Haley; it's going to be okay…" Nathan told Haley and held her tightly close to him.


	20. I Love Him, I Don't Love You

Chapter 19

After 20 mintues waiting the waiting room. Haley was still crying, when the doctor came out.

"She's awake, you guys can come in" the doctor told Haley

"Thank you…I think I should do this alone" Haley told Nathan

"Alright, I'll be waiting out here for you, when you come out" he said

Nathan gave Haley a kiss on the cheek, and then she walked into the room.

Brooke was lying on the bed. She got up from the bed.

"Haley?" Brooke said

Haley walks over to Brooke's bed. "Hey buddy, how are you? Can you remember what happened to you?" she asks Brooke.

"I'm better" she says. Brooke tries to remember what had happened to her, all she remembered was a gunshot and everyone running outside. Brooke remembered trying to see who it was. But couldn't see his face. But then she remembered "WHERE'S CHASE!" she screamed

"He's in surgery, Brooke" Haley replied

"HE'S GOING TO BE OKAY RIGHT?" Brooke yelled and panicked at the same time.

"They don't know Brooke…" Haley told her

"He was shot wasn't he?" Brooke asked her

"Yeah baby, he was" Haley said

"Can I go see him?" Brooke asked

"They have to finish operating first, to see if he's going to live and to remove the bullet" she told her.

"Oh God… (cries) was Lucas right, is Chase a criminal?" Brooke cries

"How can you say that Brooke?" Haley asked

"Well, I mean he was right, Chase did get shot…what if he is a criminal?" Brooke said.

"I've never seen you fall for anyone as hard as for him…" Haley said back

"So what? Love can sometimes blind you!" Brooke said

"I know Chase alright…he would never lie to you Brooke…"

"I know, I know, but what if he did?"

"you have to trust him Brooke"

There was a knocking at the door. "Come in" Brooke said. Nathan enters

"Brooke, the doctors are out, and want to talk to you" Nathan told her

"Alright, I'll be right there, is Chase alright?" she asked him

"I don't know, I haven't talked to them, I came to get you right away" he said

"You want me to come with you?" Haley asked her best friend

"No, I have to do this by myself" Brooke told her

"Doctor…what's going on, I need to know if my fiancée is going to live or not" Brooke asked him.

"Please calm down miss. Your fiancée was hit pretty badly; there was a lot of blood" he said

oh God… Brooke cries

"But we were able to clean it up, and since we was only shot in the shoulder, he were able to get the bullet out, so he should be fine" the doctor told her

"Oh THANK YOU!" Brooke screamed and hugged the doctor

"You are very welcome miss" he said

"Can I go see him?" Brooke said. "please?"

"He is not awake, but sure, go ahead" the doctor told her with a smile

Brooke thanked him once again

"He's fine!" Brooke told Nathan and Haley

"Brooke. That's great!" Haley exclaimed and give her friend a hug

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you Brooke" said Nathan

"Are you going to ask him about the shooting?" Haley asked

Lucas storms into the hospital, and sees Brooke, Haley and Nathan. He runs over to them

"BROOKE! Thank God you're alright!" he says and gives her a big hug.

"Hi to you too" Brooke says

"WHERE IS HE??? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" he screamed

"What!"

"Brooke, he's a criminal! I just gave you proof, some guy shot him because he is a criminal"

"He's not conscious Lucas"

"You mean he's still alive? After being shot?"

"Yes he is! And if God saved him from this horrible situation, that means he's supposed to be here LUCAS!"

"Brooke, he almost hurt you tonight!"

"He got shot Lucas"

"Thank God you were inside!"

"Lucas, please, if your not here for Chase, I want you to go…"

"Brooke, come on, let me take you home"

"You don't understand, do you? I love Chase, he's my fiancé, and I'm going to marry him! I'm staying right here!"

"Lucas, I think it's time you went home" Nathan said

"But she's making a mistake"

"Lucas, Chase was shot, Brooke loves him, and she is going to stay here" Haley told him

"I'm staying here Lucas, if you want you can stay too, but I don't want to be hearing that Chase is a criminal and all that crap, because it's not true."

"Well then I'm going to go, if you still don't believe me after this Brooke, I don't know, but I will find proof for you"

"Don't bother Lucas"

"I will, I'm just going to go home now, see what's happening at the school, and do some digging on this Chase Matthews guy."

"You're going to be wasting your time Lucas…"

"Brooke's right, Chase is a really good guy" Haley told him

"He's proved himself Lucas, there's no point in looking for dirt" Nathan said

"Well I can try"

Lucas leaves the hospital

"Alright, well I'm going to go in there and talk to Chase about what happened"

"Alright sweetie, we'll be here when you get out, we're not going anywhere" Haley told Brooke.

"Thanks guys"

"Anything for the girl that brought me to my senses and got me to come back to see my wife and my boy" Nathan said

"What?" Haley asked

"I was the one that went down to get Nathan to come back"

"When?"

"When Chase and I went out of town…and he proposed…"

"You little sneak!"

"I know"

"Be strong Brooke" he told her

"I'll do my best I guess" she said

Brooke enters the emergency room, and she sees Chase awake lying in his bed

"Hey" she said

"Hi" he replied

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, you know the days I wasn't shot in the shoulder, were defiantly better." (Chase laughs)

Brooke smiles: "can you tell me what's going on baby? Please"

"Brooke,"

"Was Lucas right? Are you a criminal?"

"No, I'm not a criminal"

"Then why were you shot today?"

"Brooke, do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. Did you think I didn't?"

"It's not that. It's just that I have to tell you something, I didn't want to, but I have to before we get married"

"what is it?"

"I work for the CIA"


	21. A Moment Like This

Chapter 20

"You work for the CIA?" Brooke asked shocked

"Yeah, I do" he answered

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Baby, I didn't want you to go threw the trouble, I mean what if the mob found out you were with a secret agent…they would hunt you down, and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you"

"Baby…this is really important; I don't know what to say"

"Brooke, just listen to me okay? If I could, I would have told you sooner, except my boss wasn't thrilled with the idea, and told me to wait, I would have told you"

"It's okay Chase, really…"

"No it's not, because now, you don't really know me, everything has been a lie"

"Baby, I love you, no mater what your childhood was like, no matter who your parents are, I fell in love with you!"

"No matter what my name is?"

"What?" Brooke asked shocked

"Okay…I don't know how to tell you this…but…my real name is Jesse" he exclaimed

"What are you talking about? I've seen your birth certificate…"

"It was a fake"

"Then what's your last name?"

"Matthews and my parents are the same people that you know and love you…Brooke I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore…(looks down)"

Brooke picks up his head "Are you kidding me…I love you … so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Jesse Matthews"

"I was hoping you would say that"

Jesse holds Brooke and they start kissing, all of a sudden Brooke stopped, and walked away, and started to cry. Jesse got up to comfort her.

"Hey, hey, hey what's the matter?" he asked

"You just scared me; I thought you were going to leave me! I didn't know what I was going to do; I mean…I'm scared of not being with you"

"Oh, baby, that will never happen okay? It will never happen"

Jesse holds Brooke tight and they have an intimate moment when the door opens.

"hey guys" Haley said "sorry if we're disturbing"

"Actually you kind of were" Brooke joked

"How are you feeling man?" Nathan asked

"Better, I got a lot taken off my back after talking to Brooke" he said

Brooke looks at Jesse: "yeah, we talked about some stuff"

What kind of stuff? Asked Haley

"Can you tell her or no?" Brooke asked Jesse

"What's going on?" Nathan asked

"My name is Jesse" Jesse said to them

Haley and Nathan look at each other shocked

"I work for the CIA"

Haley looks at Brooke, and Brooke nods

"I've been on a case, and that guy that shot me was part of the mob, and they were doing something illegal, we're trying to stop them, but it's hard. And they found out that I was part of the team, and came after me."

"Wow, that's pretty sick man" Nathan told Jesse

"It's a lot tougher then it sounds" he replied

Jesse, Nathan and Brooke looked at Haley who was still shocked

"Haley? Say something" Jesse said

"You're a hero, you know that?" Haley said

Jesse smiles: "no I just catch the bad guys"

"and he's there to protect me, I'm the luckiest girl on this earth" Brooke said

Everyone from the school reunion runs into the hospital, and asks the nurse where Brooke and "Chase" were.

"They are right over there hunnies, go right ahead"

"Brooke, how's Chase?" Mouth came in screaming

"Who?" she asked

"Chase…wasn't that your fiancée's name?" Mouth said confused

"No…my fiancée's name is Jesse…" Brooke said

"Really? Oh okay, well…how is he?" Mouth asked, still a bit confused

"He's fine; he's going to be fine" she told him

"That's great to hear Brooke"

Brooke grabbed Mouth and gave him a big hug "Thanks for coming, means a lot" she said. Peyton runs to Brooke

"Is Chase okay?" she asked Brooke in a panic

"You mean Jesse?" Brooke asked

"Who's Jesse?" Peyton asked

"My fiancée…" Brooke told her

"What?"

"Chase is a nickname I call him, his real name is Jesse "chase" Matthews"

"oh"

"Well, Jesse is fine, he's going to stay the night in the hospital and then I'm going to take him home tomorrow"

"That's great!"

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other. They hadn't really been close since Brooke moved away to New York. They didn't really keep in touch. But something in that moment, made them click again. Brooke went for it, and give Peyton a hug. Peyton smiled, and hugged her back. It was good having her friendship with Brooke back. All of a sudden, Peyton felt something on her back, grabbed Brooke's hand and screamed:

"OH MY GOD!"

"what?????"

"YOUR FINGER!"

"What about it?"

"You're engaged????"

"I thought you knew…"

"Ah, no I didn't! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"thanks! I'm getting married" Brooke squealed

Brooke and Peyton hug and then hold hands and start jumping

Peyton holds up Brooke's hand so everyone can see, and screams

"Class of 2007, our very own BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS is getting MARRIED!"

Everyone screams with joy, and congratulates Brooke. Once everyone went in and saw Jesse, Brooke entered his room

"Baby, you're staying the night tonight, so I'm going to head to the hotel, and I'll be back in the morning to pick you up"

"Please don't leave yet"

"Baby, I have to, it's closing hours, no more visitors"

"well that rule is stupid…you're more then a visitor to me, so why cant you stay?"

"Baby, I wish I could, you know that"

"Then just stay here with me, I could have died tonight"

"Jesse, please don't say that"

"I'm totally serious; I want you to stay here with me"

"I know, and I want to stay here with you too"

"So stay! And be here with me…so I can (kiss her on the neck) and I can (kisses her)

"I want to stay (kiss) but you know I can't Jesse"

"alright fine, leave me here, with nothing to do

Brooke: you can sleep, you know

Jesse: and dream of you?

Brooke: if you have to (kiss)

Brooke heads for the door, turns around and then walks to the bed again

Brooke: I can't stay another night away from you, knowing that there's a man that wants to kill you…I can't leave you here (kiss)

Jesse: good, come on

Jesse moves over to make some room for Brooke, Brooke lays down next to him

Jesse: I love you Brooke Davis

Brooke: I love you too Jesse Matthews

(kiss)

Followed by another kiss, and another, and another

Brooke: come on, you need your rest

Jesse: no, no don't stop

(kiss)

Brooke: goodnight

Jesse: goodnight

(kiss)

Brooke: I'm never going let you out of my site

Jesse: what?

Brooke: I love you too much to loose you

Jesse smiles: come on, let's sleep, so tomorrow, we can make wedding plans okay?

Brooke smiles: OKAY!

Jesse holds Brooke, as both fall asleep

_If I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you __love__ has come here and now_

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some __people search__ forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this – Kelly Clarkson_


	22. It's Never Late For I'm Sorries

Chapter 21

Lucas walks into the hospital with flowers, and heads over to "Chase's" room

Lucas looks in the window and sees Brooke and Chase in each other's arms and smiles.

"I'm really happy for you Brooke, God knows all that I put you threw, you deserve to be happy, and if Chase is going to make you happy, then I'm happy for you" he says to himself "right, that's what I'm going to tell her"

Lucas walks in, walks over to the bed and shakes Brooke

"Brooke? Brooke, wake up" Lucas said

"What?" she responded vaguely?

"It's morning" he told her

"Lucas?" she asked shocked

"Yeah…I came here to apologize"

Brooke lifts up: "you didn't need to do that… (looks at the flowers) wow, they're beautiful"

"Just like you are"

Brooke looks at Lucas and smiles

"They're your favourite…gardenias" he said

"Where did you get them?" she asked him

"The neighbour's yard" he joked

They both remember that time when Lucas brought Brooke flowers from the neighbour's yard, and both look down, and then look at each other and laughed.

"Brooke, you're happy right?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm really happy, Jesse is great. He actually reminds me a lot of you. You know how I called him boyfriend? Like I called you boyfriend"

"Yeah"

"Well, maybe a part of me always wanted him to be you."

"Brooke…"

"I think that's why I started dating him, I want to thank you Lucas, for not loving me at the time before I left for LA. Because I never would have given Jesse a chance, and I would have never experienced true love. I mean we sort of had it. but it wasn't like what Jesse and I have.

"Then that should be enough, I'm so sorry for the way I acted, it wasn't fair. Jesse is a really lucky guy to have you in his life, I hope he knows how lucky"

"Thanks Lucas"

"Brooke, I think I know why I was thinking Jesse was a crook, it's because I think I was jealous, and I wasn't ready to let you go"

"Luke, it's okay, really, I forgive you"

"Really?"

"yeah, you've been one of my best friend's since high school, and my first love, how can I not forgive you?"

Lucas smiles: "thanks Brooke"

Brooke and Lucas look at each other. They weren't close anymore, and that was a shame. They ran in each other's arms and hugged. It was a real hug. Something that had been missing these past 10 years.

"I want you to come to the wedding Luke"

"You sure I wont crash it?"

Brooke looks at him: "No, you wouldn't, I really want you to come"

"Alright, I'll be there"

"Thanks"

"I want to be seeing more of you though"

"Come live in New York, and you will" (smiles)

"We'll see"

Brooke and Lucas look at Jesse who is sleeping calmly. Brooke goes to his bed and kisses his forehead. They she held his hand. Jesse woke up.

"Brooke?"

"Hey baby (kiss)"

"Am I going home today?"

"You bet mister!"

Jesse smiles, and then looks at Lucas

"What are you doing here?"

"Baby, calm down please, he's here to say sorry" Brooke told Jesse

"Really? Then why hasn't he said it already?" Jesse said

"I was just getting to that part Jesse"

"I want to say I'm sorry, I assumed too much, and that really wasn't cool, I mean, I don't even know you and I'm already judging you?"

"See, I told you baby" Brooke said

"Well, it's alright" Jesse said to Lucas

"Cool (sticks out his hand to shake Jesse's hand) Friends?"

"Defiantly"

"Sweet…well, I'm going to go back home, but if you if guys need anything please come and get me okay?"

"thanks Luke"

"Anything for you Brooke…

Lucas and Brooke hug

"Means a lot to both of us" Jesse interrupted

Brooke looks down

"When's the wedding?"

"We're picking the date today"

"Oh, well make sure to tell me when it is, because I will defiantly be there, 2nd row"

Brooke and Jesse look and smile

"Later guys"

Jesse looks at Brooke, strokes her hair back, he really loved her, would do anything for her, even risk his life for her

Brooke: come on baby, let's get you home

Jesse: hold on

Brooke: what is it?

Jesse grabs her hand, and brings her close to him. Went in for a kiss, but just before he did, he pulled back, and then kissed her

"That was hot" she said

Brooke kisses Jesse back

"I love you"

"I love you too; I can't wait until you're my husband"

"I can't wait until we get married"

(kiss)

"I can't wait until I walk down that isle, and have my dad give me away"

"I can't wait until we turn towards our family & friends as Mr. & Mrs. Jesse Chase Matthews"

"I can't wait until the honeymoon"

Jesse smiled and looked at Brooke

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Me? nothing…I'm just looking at how beautiful you are"

"Come on, tell me"

"Brooke, I don't want to wait, I want to get married as soon as possible"

"Jesse, come on, we can't plan a wedding in a weekend"

"I know, I just want you to be my wife"

"Well as soon as we get to the hotel, Haley is coming over and we're going to plan, because she will be my maid of honour"

"Yeah, alright"

"Do you know who's going to be your best man yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Jesse, it's time to go home" the nurse came in and said

"Home!"

Brooke and Jesse walk out of the hospital hand in hand.


	23. I Need To Find The Truth

Chapter 22

Brooke and Jesse walk into the hotel room, and find Haley sitting on the couch eating ice cream watching some type of chick flick. Haley looks up from her butter pecan ice cream bowl, and gets up screaming…

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS SOON TO BE MATTHEWS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS WAITING ALL NIGHT FOR YOU!"

"I was with Jesse. I slept at the hospital"

"Oh…"

Haley takes another bite of ice cream. Brooke tries to steal some, but Haley doesn't let her.

"Jesse! Oh My God! How are you feeling?" Haley screamed after seeing Chase in back of Brooke.

"Pretty good considering I was just shot" he joked

Haley smiles, and gives him a smack on the back. Brooke looks around the hotel room.

"Where's Noah?" she asked

"Oh, Nathan stayed with him at home"

"Is Nathan moving to New York, and coming with us?"

Haley looks down, and starts to cry. Brooke picks her head up

"What's the matter H. James?"

"I don't know, I don't know what's going to happen, me and Nathan haven't really talked about it, and I love him, Brooke, I love him so much. And what about our son eh? What's going to happen to Noah?"

"Haley please calm down, I can't see you like this" Jesse said

Jesse wipes away her tears

"Thanks"

"Haley, if you don't know what's going to happen, and want to know, ask Nathan! Tell him you want to be with him!" Brooke told her

"I know Brooke, I know!"

The door opens, Nathan and Noah walk in, Noah runs over to his mom and gives her a big hug

"Mom, what's the matter?" Noah asked

"Nothing sweetie, nothing is the matter"

"I missed you last night mom" Noah said

"I know baby, I missed you too…ah Nathan can I talk to you?" Haley looked at Nathan with a serious expression on her face

"Yeah, sure"

Haley and Nathan walk outside of the room

"Brooke needs some help from her maid of honour" Haley said

"Alright, so you want me to take Noah?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, could you?" Haley asked

"Sure, we'll go play some one on one" Nathan told her

"Thanks" (kiss)

Nathan and Haley walk back in the hotel room. Brooke looks at Haley with a "did you ask him" kind of look on her face. Haley looked down. So Brooke made conversation

"Okay, well, we have a very anxious bride to be in the room, and needs help from her best friend to pick out a wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses and everything, so if you guys don't mind?"

"Yeah, we're going anyways, come on Noah"

"I want to stay! I'm the ring bearer"

Haley and Nathan both looked at Brooke and Jesse with smiles on their faces

Noah smiles too

"Please mom!"

"No baby, go with your dad, and we'll see each other later."

"Okay fine"

Noah gives his mom a big hug and kiss. Nathan and Noah leave the hotel. Brooke looks at Jesse with a "why aren't you leaving mister" look

"Oh you want me to go as well?" he asked

"Yeah, that would be very nice baby" she said

Jesse looks down: "alright fine, but you owe me…big time"

"I'll make it up to you….tonight?" Brooke told him

Jesse looks up, and that puts a smile on his face

"Alright"

"Baby, be careful okay?"

"I will" (kiss)

Jesse leaves

"So what happened with Nathan, Haley?"

"Nothing happened because I didn't ask him"

"You have to babe!"

"I know I do"


	24. Remember Us

Chapter 23

Jesse picks up his phone: "Hello?"

It was his best friend Mike – guest star – Jesse Metcalfe

"Hey dude"

"Are you okay man? I heard you were shot"

"Yeah"

"How's Brooke?"

"She's fine, good"

"Does she know?"

"Yeah, I finally told her"

"What did she say?

"Nothing, she um, she forgave me for not telling her

"That's great"

"Yeah, Mike, we're getting married"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I know, I asked her while we were in Florida visiting Haley's ex/ boyfriend"

"Haley? The hot one?"

"I don't know, she was Brooke's roommate"

"Yeah okay, the hot one"

man I wish you were here in Tree Hill, so much is going on, including me getting shot. Jesse joked

"well, I might be" Mike laughed at his own joke

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm in Tree Hill, Jess you're my best friend; obviously, I'm going to come see you!"

"That's great, where are you?"

"Um, at this café called Karen's café?"

"Yeah, okay, I know where that is! I'll be there in about 5 minutes"

"Alright, I'll be waiting here with Karen"

Noah and Nathan were walking together to the rivercourt.

"Dad? Are you and mom getting back together? For good?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, you slept over for 2 nights…so are you going to come live with my mom and me?"

"Noah, I don't know, me and your mom haven't really discussed it"

"But you guys are getting along really great"

"Your mom and I, well, we are completely different people now"

"Well, I hope you do come live with us in New York"

"We'll see Noah…but what do you think of the idea of coming to live in Florida"

"What! NO! I am not leaving New York, it's my home"

"Okay, okay, fine"

"This discussion is really getting upsetting; can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sure, we can talk about how I'm going to kick your butt in basketball"

"Oh no, I don't think so"

Noah steals the ball away from Nathan, spins deeks and shots the ball towards the basket, and gets it in

"Very nice"

"I know, I'm hoping to make it to the state championship"

Nathan remembers the state championship

"You know your mother was pregnant with you the year we won the state championship"

"You won the state championship?!"

"You didn't know that? Your mother never told you?"

"No, I don't know much from my mom's past, only her future and her present"

"Well, I could guess why she wouldn't want to tell you about that night"

"Why what happened?"

Nathan remembers Haley getting hit with the car, then waiting in the hospital for several hours waiting for her to wake up, and thought he had lost Noah as well

"Dad?"

"Huh?"

"What happened that night?"

"Oh, nothing Noah, come on let's get back to this one on one game, shall we?"

Noah dribbles the ball, Nathan is covering him, Noah bounces it under Nathan's legs, and runs to get it, Noah gets it, shoots the ball…and it lands in the hoop with a swish

"Where'd you learn that?"

"My mom taught me that. And it does help that I play intercity"

Nathan laughs: "come on Noah, bring it on, show me what you've got dude"

Brooke and Haley were suffering the net, and magazine, looking for dresses, centerpieces, tuxes, the whole nine yards.

"Okay so I want yellow and pink roses for the centerpieces, lavender dresses for the bridesmaids, white long dress for me; men are in tuxes, I want that photographer (points to picture in magazine)"

"Brooke, calm down, you're going a little too fast aren't you?"

"Haley, this is my wedding here we're talking about, I've been dreaming of this since I was 5! And now it's finally here, I'm marrying the guy of my dreams"

"I know babe, but slow down okay?"

"I can't, I love him too much; I want to be his wife as quick as possible"

"Really? I thought you would have wanted to have a long engagement?"

"No way, I want to get married as soon as we can Haley, he's my soul mate, the one and the only for me"

"Are you 100 sure?"

Brooke looks at Haley confused. Haley always wanted Jesse and Brooke to get married why was Haley acting this way

"Haley, you know I love him with all my heart"

"What about Lucas, can you really tell me it's over between you 2?"

Brooke looks shocked and remembers the special night they had at the beach one night

"Lucas, you and Peyton are together now, and you know how I feel about you, I still love you, do you remember that night at the beach that said you were the one for me? You remember that?"

"Of course I remember that" Lucas said rubbing her hand.

"You didn't keep your promise"

"Brooke, you know I will always love you, you were the one who broke up with me remember?"

"Yeah, because I had just found out you kissed Peyton…again!"

"Like I told you from before the kiss didn't mean anything"

"And like I told you Lucas, a kiss always means something…Lucas, I don't want to fight with you, you're with Peyton, and I'm with no one, I'm leaving tomorrow"

"What about Chase? I heard you guys were dating"

"No, we're more of a non exclusive kind of couple…anyways I just wanted to say bye before I left"

"On the beach?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I thought maybe it could have been like one of the times where I was leaving, and you would tell me you loved me"

"Brooke…"

"That's what I thought"

Brooke gets up, and starts walking. Lucas realised something, Brooke was leaving, Brooke was in his heart, Peyton was in his heart too, but Brooke was different, she's one of a kind. They had a love that no one else could beat. So what was he doing? Letting her go, not knowing when he was going to see her again. Lucas stands up

"Brooke?" (And starts walking towards her)

Brooke turns with tears in her eyes: what do you w…

Lucas interrupts her with a kiss

"Oh"

(kiss)

"I want you right now"

"Right here?"

"Yeah, right here, right now"

(the next morning)

"That was a fun night, I forgot how good you were"

"Once a pro, always a pro" Lucas smiled, and pushed Brooke's hair back

"So when are you going to tell Peyton about us?"

"Oh my God! Peyton!"

"Yeah…."

"She's my girlfriend Brooke, and I love her"

"WHAT! YOU USED ME YOU SON OF A BITCH"

Brooke slaps him across the face

"HOW DARE YOU" Brooke screams

Brooke slaps him again

"ONCE A PLAYER…ALWAYS A PLAYER!" Brooke screams

Brooke slaps him for the very last time, and runs away

"Brooke? BROOKE!!!"

"hmm?"

"Are you okay? You spaced out on me there."

"Yeah…sorry"

"You haven't answered my question…do you still love Lucas?"

"No, I don't, and I never will"


	25. the good news and the bad news

Chapter 24

Jesse walks into Karen's Café, and sees his best friend Mike talking to Karen. Mike turns around, get up, and gives his best friend a great big hug.

"I missed you man" Mike said holding onto that hug.

"Yeah I know, everything has been so hectic around here"

"When you coming back home?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning"

"Alright sweet"

"Why don't you fly back with us? Come on"

"Yeah?"

"Brooke would love to see you, and I bet Noah would too"

"Yeah, okay fine"

"Hey Karen!" Jesse goes to give her a hug

Karen comes out from the kitchen and walks over to Jesse and gives him a hug

"Thank God you're alright"

"Yeah, I know"

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks"

"How's Brooke"

"She's fine, making wedding plans at home with Haley"

Karen jumps with joy, because she didn't know

"You and Brooke…are getting married!!!"

"Lucas didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't"

"Well, I wish you both a lifetime of happiness"

"Thank you, but aren't you going to come to the wedding?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Alright, good so I'll be seeing you soon then"

"Oh yeah"

"Bye"

"You boys have fun"

"Don't worry I'll keep him away from trouble" Mike said and laughed

Jesse and Karen laugh and the boys leave the café

"What's going on Mike?"

"It's Paccino! He knows"

"The mafia Paccino? Wait knows what?"

"He knows about you and Brooke, and he's planning something, my mission was to come and tell you"

"No, he couldn't, he couldn't possibly know"

"He knows, Paccino knows EVERYTHING!"

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, Tony says that he knows Paccino, and if there is no value to you, then there's no point in keeping it"

"Wait what does that mean?"

"It means, either you stay with Brooke, and try your best to protect her, or you brake off the engagement. Paccino won't take Brooke, if she has no value to you"

"What!"

"Jess, I've known you since you could hold a gun, don't put Brooke's life in danger, I know you love her. So please don't put her life at risk"

"Mike, I can't brake up with her, I love Brooke, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, do you hear me!"

"I hear you, but would you rather know that Brooke was safe? Or that she was being stalked and her life was in danger…think about it"

Jesse started to tear up; he loved Brooke, and could not imagine his life without her. What could he do though…rules are rules…

"I want what's best for Brooke, Mike."

"Then you will brake up with her, it's the only way you can let Brooke live her life, to the fullest"

Jesse cries even more: "I can't, I just can't"

"Jesse is going to be back soon, and I can't wait! We're getting married, we are finally getting married" Brooke exclaimed

"I know, and I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Hales, I don't know what I would have done without you"

Haley and Brooke hug, and they remember all the good times they had over the past 10 years. Teaching Noah how to talk, walk, and ride a bike. Brooke having her fashion shows. Haley's tour around Europe.

"Who else have you chosen for the bridal party?"

"I don't know, I think Peyton should be a bridesmaid. I think my sister should be in it too. Noah is out ring bearer. Jesse has his brother and Mike as his best man, and groom's person" Brooke laughs.

"Alright that sounds good"

Jesse enters with his head low.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Haley, do you mind? I have to talk to Brooke for a minute"

Haley looks at the both of them…

"Ah, yeah, sure"

"Baby what's going on? Tell me"

"I think we better sit down for this"

"Okay, you're scaring me, what's the matter"

"Brooke, please sit" (holds her hand)

Brooke looks angry and pulls back her hand. What was the matter with Jesse? Why was he acting so weird?

"No, I'll stand…JESSE TELL ME WHATS WRONG"

"Okay…Brooke, you know I love you, and that I always will, but"

"Oh my God, you're breaking off our engagement!"

"Brooke, please"

"How could you! I thought you loved me"

"Brooke, I do love you"

"Then why don't you want to marry me?"

"Trust me, I do want to marry you, more then anything"

"Then why are you braking up with me!!!"

Brooke slaps him across the face

"Brooke listen to me okay…please, if you really love me, you will listen to what I have to say"

"Okay, fine, why don't you love me anymore?"

"Brooke, I DO love you…but, you know how I told you I was in the CIA?"

"yeah…"

"okay, let me restart…You know how Spiderman loved Mary Jane, but could never tell her because he was scared that his enemies would kill her?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Spiderman"

"I don't understand"

"Brooke, this guy…Paccino, he's the head of the mafia, that we are trying to get rid of, put them in jail"

"What does this have to with you breaking off our engagement Jesse?"

"Paccino will do anything to get me, and he's found out that you're my fiancée and he will look for you, and take you away from me, and maybe even kill you Brooke. That's why I didn't want to tell you about my secret. Brooke, I can't put you in that type of danger, Mike told me this, and he's waiting for me in the car, I have to go, I'm flying back to New York tonight. I will always love you Brooke Davis, you will be the only one in my heart. I have to choose between keeping you, and then risk having you killed, or I can set you free, and live a life of happiness with someone else. I love you so much. I want you to be happy. I want you to keep the ring, and have the best possible life you can. Just remember that I'm always thinking about you. I'm sorry

Jesse walks out of the room

Brooke lays on the couch and starts crying and said to herself "Jesse I will always love you, and no one else, why does love always hurt? Sometimes love isn't good enough

"Hey boys, about time you showed up…what did you guys do?" Haley said, while the boys were walking inside the apartment

"Guy stuff!" Nathan answered

"What kind of guy stuff (kiss)"

"Ew! Girl kind of stuff"

"Are you picking out girls for my son"

"I think the term is OUR son, and yes, yes I am"

Haley laughs: "come on buddy, let's get you to bed."

"Aw mom, do I have to?"

"Yeah baby, you do"

"Alright, well I'll see you in the morning dad"

"Alright sport, I'll see you in the morning

"Goodnight"

Noah runs to his dad and gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug

"I'll be right back Nate"

Haley goes into Noah's room to kiss him goodnight. 5 minutes later Haley walked back into the kitchen.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, just doesn't want to go to sleep"

"Yeah, he's a good kid, you've taught him well Haley"

"Thanks"

"Haley, I'm sorry about everything"

"You don't have to apologize Nathan"

"Yeah, yes I do, because, it's my fault that we're not a family, I swear if I could do it over again I would"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe you will…I'm pregnant"

"What!"

"You heard me I'm pregnant…does this sound like a familiar situation?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…so choose Nathan, Noah, Me & our baby or basketball"

Nathan sits down

"You're pregnant? For sure?"

"Yes Nathan, I'm pregnant"

"This is so great Haley"

"Is it really? Because I can't raise another child by myself Nathan"

"I know, maybe you guys could come live in Miami"

"Out of the question"

"Then I'm going to come live with you"

"What?"

"You heard me…my family is TOP priority"

Haley is shocked; she wasn't expecting that, she was expecting no, I can't leave basketball Haley. Basketball is my life

Haley runs up to Nathan and jumps into his arms and kisses him so passionately

"I love you Haley James"

"I love you too Nathan Scott"

"Marry me Haley, marry me again"

"YES! YES NATHAN!"

Nathan spins her around and around

Nathan looks around for a ring to make it official, but he can't find one. Nathan sees a empty coke can from the previous night, walks over to it and tares off the cap. He gets on one knee and asks

"Haley James, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

Haley laughs: "YES!"

Nathan slides the ring on Haley's finger

"Always…

"and Forever"

Brooke is running the streets, her face covered in tears. She doesn't know what she is doing. She runs in the middle of the street. A car almost hit her, but put his foot on the breaks "Hey! Watch were your going lady!"

Brooke is in tears: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Lucas sees her from across the street: "BROOKE! BROOKE!"

Brooke doesn't hear him and continues walking into a black alley

Lucas runs after her: "BROOKE!!!!!!!!"

Brooke runs back to Haley's hotel, Lucas runs after her

knock on the door Haley opens the door with a big smile on her face, but opens the door and sees Brooke's miserable face, with mascara smudged all over her face

"Brooke!?"

Brooke cries: "can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on, it's freezing outside"

Brooke cries some more. Nathan sees that Brooke needs Haley, so he says he's going to go to Karen's café to get some dinner

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"It's…it's…."

"It's what?"

"JESSE! HE BROKE UP WITH ME"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Well, you know how Jesse is in the CIA?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…he's like Spiderman, in love with Mary Jane, but can't tell her because, if his enemies knew then he would put me in danger"

"What are you talking about?"

Lucas comes barging in. both Haley and Brooke look up shocked.

"Brooke! What's wrong?"

"Jesse…Jesse…Jesse broke up the engagement"

"What! He loves you, and you love him"

Brooke looks at Haley and Lucas: "when has love ever been enough?"

Lucas grabs Brooke and hold her close, and let's all her tears out.

"Thank you" she said. And holds him tighter


	26. I Don't Need You Protecting Me

Chapter 25

Jesse walked out of the hotel, wiping his tears, and got into Mike's car.

"What happened?" Mike asked Jesse when he got in the car.

"I told her the truth, I told her about Paccino & the threats and everything."

"How did she take it?"

"Not very well, she was crying a lot. I hate seeing her this way Mike"

"I know you do, but it's for the best, for Brooke"

"I know, I know it is, I would die if I knew she was in danger"

Brooke finishes explaining to Haley and Lucas everything.

"Where is he now?"

"Probably on a plane going back to New York"

"You have to go tell him that you don't care about any threats; all you want is to be with him" Haley told her.

"What?" Brooke asked her, like she was crazy

"Brooke, I'm an expert on dealing with mistakes, don't make a mistake by letting Jesse go. I learned the hard way. Trust me, it's not fun." Lucas told Brooke

"You guys think I should go to the airport? Brooke asked them

"Yeah, I do. Don't make a mistake. And then have dreams of what could have been. Make the dreams come true. Live them don't daydream them."

"Go to him Brooke" Haley said.

"Thanks Luke. Haley, I don't know what I would do without you"

"You're welcome" Lucas said

"You know I'll always be there for you babe" Haley said and then gave Brooke a hug

"Okay I have to get to the airport" Brooke said with excitement

"Come on, I'll drive you" Lucas said

"You sure that's a good idea?" Haley asked him

"Yeah, I'm sure Hales" Lucas said.

"Wish me luck!" Brooke screamed

"Good luck" Haley screamed

Brooke and Lucas both run out of the hotel. They get into Lucas's car.

"Thanks for doing this Luke"

"Brooke, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. i realised that I wasn't making you happy. and you finally find a guy that deserves you. A guy that can stay faithful, and a guy that you can depend on. The guy I always wanted to be for you.

"Lucas…"

"No, don't say anything. Just leave it at that. I just have one question for you"

"What's that?"

"Can you forgive me?"

"What?"

"Forgive me…I've held on to you way too long Brooke. You've wanted me to let go, but I didn't. I guess I was afraid of loosing you, and I'm sorry." Lucas told her in all honesty

Brooke looked up, and looked deeply into those fiercely green eyes of his.

"Of course I forgive you"

Mike and Jesse were waiting for their flight back to New York.

"You ready?" Mike asked Jesse

"Yeah…" Jesse said

"Let's go"

Mike got up, but Jesse didn't. he was still sitting in his chair

"She hates me"

"Who hates you?"

"Brooke…I love her man"

"I know you do"

"Why do I have to do this? Isn't there an easier way?"

"No, bud, sorry I'm afraid there isn't"

"I just hate this"

"I know, I hate it too, I hate seeing you like this Jess. Come on bud, New York is waiting for us"

"I'm coming, hold up."

"You know what, stay here, I got to go to the bathroom before we get on the plane"

"All right, I'll get the stuff ready"

Mike runs off the bathroom. Jesse gets up to get the luggage together, but realises Mike hadn't bought gum. So Jesse went to the gum shop, and bought some gum. He went to go get the tickets which were in his wallet. Jesse opens his wallet, and there are pictures that fall out. He goes down to pick them up. And looks at them, they're of him and Brooke. "I love you Brooke" he said. He heard "I love you too" from behind him. Jesse looks behind; Brooke was standing in front of him, and started walking towards him. Jesse is speechless, and doesn't say anything. Brooke bends down to pick up the pictures, and gives them to him.

"Jesse, I love you, and I want to be with you. Did you ever think that maybe I could defend myself? I can't picture my life without you Jess, I love you. And if this Paccino guy isn't okay with it, then I will stand up to him."

"Baby, that's really sweet but Paccino is part of the mob. And I don't want you getting into any of that. Baby, I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you."

"Listen to me okay? Something bad will happen to me, if you are not with me!"

"You really want to marry me?"

"You know I do"

"I was hoping you would come back to me"

Jesse holds her tightly and kisses her gently, and then the kiss turns into a passionate one.

"I'm not leaving you, and we are going to get married"

"Come here, I thought I lost you"

Jesse holds her tightly

"Come on, let's get out of here"

"But I have to get back…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, like right now"

"Alright well do your thing tonight, I'm coming with you. I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again. You hear me?"

"Alright babe"

(kiss)

"We're back"

"Mom, we got taco bell"

"Really? My favourite!" Haley jumped for joy

"Yeah, actually dad knew that"

Haley remembers a distance memory

"Come on, you have to try this Haley" Nathan said to Haley

Nathan orders a hard shell taco with sour cream, onions, tomatoes, and lettuce and hot sauce

"No, no it's okay ill just get a salad"

"No, come on, try it, please, try it"

"Okay fine"

"Here we go" (takes the taco)

Haley bites into it "oh my goodness, that is so good!" She takes another bite out of the taco. "Yum, that is really good. How about we make a tradition? We have tacos a least once a week?

"HALEY?"

"Yeah?"

"You zoned out on us"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just remembering something"

"Come on mom, I want to show you what dad taught me"

"Alright"

The 3 of them walk to the river court. Nathan passes the basketball to Noah. They start the game. It was Nathan vs. Haley and Noah. Haley starts off with the ball at half court, she dribbles the ball, and dribbled the ball between her legs, fakes a pass to her son. And dribbled up to the net, and took a shot. The ball went in.

"Wow, Haley, that's really impressive"

"Thanks, my son has taught me a little"

"Yeah, every Monday night mom and me go to the basketball hoops and we shoot around. Basketball has been my life, for a long time now." Noah told Nathan

"You always wanted to be a basketball player baby, ever since you could hold a basketball." Haley said

"Noah, I want to tell you something. Basketball is just a sport, it's not a life." Nathan said

Nathan remembers when Keith told him the exact same thing

"I know dad." Noah said

"Noah, there are more important things in life other then sports. I don't want you to forget that. I learnt it the hard way." (looks at Haley)

Haley looks down. She knew he was talking about their marriage.

"Baby, I have to tell you something, actually your father and I have to tell you something"

Okay?? What is it? Noah asked curiously

"I'm moving to New York with you and your mom. Is that okay?"

Noah drops the ball. Turns arounds, and starts pacing back and forth. He finally turns around and runs to Nathan, and hugs him.

"We're finally going to be a family"

Haley walked over to her son and her "fiancée" and they all hugged. A big family hug.


	27. Go On Without Me

Chapter 26

Once Brooke, Jesse and Mike arrived in New York, Mike and Jesse had to leave to go see Paccino and his pals.

"Be careful okay" Brooke said

"We will, Brooke, it's our job" Jesse said

"I know, and I bet you rock at it, I'm just scared that you won't come back to me."

Jesse walked over to Brooke's side, and held her tight

"I'll be back" in a Darth Vader voice

Brooke laughed and then kissed her fiancé

"Then I will be here when you get home."

"And what will we do when I get home?"

"Hmm… well, I have lots of ideas…"

"Really, tell me!"

"No, I'll let you find out when you get home"

Brooke kissed Jesse on the cheek, and then headed for the kitchen

"I love you Brooke Davis Matthews soon to be"

"I love you too Jesse Davis Matthews soon to be" she joked.

"You ready?" Jesse asked

"Yeah you?" Mike asked

"As ready' as I'll ever be"

"Come on"

Jesse and Mike entered a bar. Mike went to the bartender and asked where Paccino was. The bartender opened the counter, so Mike could go underneath, and head to the basement where Paccino and his boys were waiting for Mike and Jesse. Mike gestured Jesse to come with him. Jesse followed Mike. They walked into a small room in the basement. Jesse entered first.

"Jesse! My good friend! Get him!" Paccino yelled at his men

2 of Paccino's boys grabbed him.

"Paccino please! Listen to me!" Jesse said

"Why should I wait to kill you Jesse, it will please me as much now, then later."

"Because I'm willing to talk. Please."

"Release him"

Mike enters

"What is this? Get them!" Paccino said again

"Paccino, Paccino please!" Jesse yelled

"What is there an army out side that door too?"

"No, just Mike and I are here."

"I will only talk to one person"

"You do it Jess; you're the best secret agent we have." Mike told him

" I need an answer" Paccino said impatiently

"Alright…I'm leaving" Mike said with his arms in the air

"I'm staying" Jesse confirmed

"Very good…boys please have Mike escorted."

"It would be our pleasure boss."

"Boys, I would like to talk with Jesse alone please. Actually before you go…please disarm him, and strap him in a seat. I'm sorry Jesse standard procedure.

The boys walk over to Jesse and search him. They can't find anything.

"Alright, everyone leave…thank you."

Jesse looks at Paccino who is talking to his men. He had to find a way to talk to Paccino, get him to agree with the CIA's plan, and then find a secret way out. Jesse looked around. There was a door next to him. He put his hand on the knob and started to turn it. It was locked. "Crap, he thought"

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, I almost forgot you were here." Paccino said looking at Jesse

"Why don't we start talking. I have somewhere I have to be"

"Where? With your fiancée, cause I know all about that"

"What are you talking about? I broke it off"

"Nice try …"

Jesse had a very confused look on his face. How did Paccino know they got back together?

"Billy, bring her in"

Billy brought Brooke kicking and screaming with her mouth covered with masking tape.

"Thank you Billy…just place her in the chair. Thank you"

"Wait, what are you doing????" Jesse said panicked

Paccino takes out a gun and puts it to Brooke's head…

"You want to talk…let's talk"

"Paccino, come on…you're not really going to kill her are you…"

"You're right…maybe I should kill you in front of her, and then I'll kill her…"

"I'm the only one who knows what you want to know Paccino, just put the gun down."

"No, it makes it more like a movie if I keep it to her head, and, I love Hollywood."

"Please…"

"Jesse, I hate to do this, (points the gun to him) tell me where the CIA hides it, tell me where they hide their weapons, and the truth serum!"

"Let her go first"

"No"

"Let me go you bastard!" Brooke said kicking and screaming

Paccino points the gun to her again: "you missy will keep your mouth shut until you are told" (slaps her across the face)

"LET HER GO PACCINO SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS" Jesse screamed

"Actually you got it all wrong, she has a lot to do with this…if I have her hostage, then you tell me where the weapons and the serum are."

"They're in France okay"

"No they're not…we've checked."

"Paccino, you're a good guy, come on just let her go"

"Jesse don't defend him! He doesn't deserve it! he's a hateful…" Brooke screamed

"Brooke, don't protest" Jesse interrupted her

Paccino turns around to face Brooke. Looks at her, and puts the gun at her head again

"Put the gun down" Jesse yelled

"Tell me where it is!"

"Will you let her go?"

"Fine, I'll let her go"

"Alright, it's in Hong Kong"

"Really?"

"Yeah, okay, just let her go"

"No, I'll be right back, and then I'll hurt her, over and over again"

Jesse trying to hit Paccino but cant because he's trapped in the chair: "you son of a"

"Language … and to hurt her even more, I'll kill you, right in front of her"

"Paccino I swear to God!" Jesse screamed

Paccino leaves the room

"I told you baby, this is what I didn't want to happen"

"I rather be with you and be dead, then be without you Jesse"

"Baby, your going to get yourself in so much trouble, he's going to hurt you, and I cant live with that. When I'm gone, he's going to try to hurt you. I want you to fight as hard as you can. When he kills me"

"Don't say that"

"He's going to kill me, Paccino is going to kill me, and I want you to get out of here okay, run and get help"

"Baby, baby, baby, don't say that, we can get out of this, you don't have anything to release the rope to get us out of here?"

"Ah let me check"

Jesse looks in his pockets and feels a lighter; he tries to pick it up, but he cant, he ropes are too tight.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, I have a lighter, almost got it…hold on"

"Hurry babe"

"Got it, and it's my lucky lighter, the valentines one you gave me"

"Told you it would come in handy"

Jesse smiles: "we're both getting out of here, come on"

Jesse burns through the ropes and gets himself untied, but burns his finger.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just burned my finger"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, come on, let's get you untied"

Jesse burns Brooke's ropes, and she gets up. They both hug each other followed by a long kiss

"Come on, we have to get out of here"

"Yeah…"

2 of Paccino's men come in

1 of the men: "PACCINO, PACCINO they're getting away!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here"

The other man starts running towards Brooke and Jesse, while they are running the other way. The man takes out a gun and shoots a bullet. It hits Jesse.

Jesse falls: "Oh God, he got me"

"JESSE! JESSE! Come on baby!"

"Go on without me baby … I love you"

"No, I'm not leaving you here."

Another gunshot goes off.

"Go, go! It's too late. I love you Brooke. Remember me okay?"

"No Chase I'm not leaving you"

"Go!"

Brooke pulls Jesse to a corner and holds him in her arms.

"Somebody HELP!"


	28. Never Give Up

Chapter 27

Brooke picks Jesse up, and she starts to run

"I'll never let you go…I'll never let you go"

Brooke and Jesse hide behind a tall column

"Come on baby, stay with me!"

"Brooke…"

"Yeah, baby, I'm here"

"You…have…you…have…"

"Come on Jess stay with me"

Brooke kissed him like superman

"Brooke, okay…I… leg is cut, but I don't want you to worry about that okay? I'll be fine, if we work together!"

Jesse looks around, and finds 3 guns, he loads them. And gives one to Brooke. Jesse shows Brooke how to load the gun, and how to shoot. Brooke nods to Jesse's instructions

"Baby, maybe I should take 2 of them? You were just shot babe, you're not yourself…"

"Okay, okay…come on, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Good luck" (kiss)

"I love you Jesse Matthews!"(kiss)

"I love you too Brooke Davis"

Brooke and Jesse start walking, and people shoot towards them, but they dodge them. 2 men cover Brooke, and Jesse sees them, and runs to help Brooke.

"Brooke look out!"

Brooke takes her 2 guns one in one hand and the other in the other hand. And shoots them both at the same time. Both men get shot. Jesse watches in awe. Brooke is amazed with herself.

Jesse runs over to Brooke and lifts her up: "That was incredible I didn't know you had it in you"

"I know, neither did I!"

"Come on"

"Let's get out of here"

"I have to do something first"

"Come on Jesse, don't do anything stupid, we can get out, come on"

"I have to kill Paccino, then we can go"

"Jess, you're hurt babe"

"And I have you to help me, come on"

"Alright, let's go"

Jesse walks out in front where Paccino can see him

"Wow, I have to say I'm impressed"

"Really? You didn't know I was capable of all this?"

"I heard you were, I just didn't believe it…where's your fiancée?"

"She left"

"Aw, she saw that you weren't worth her life"

"You're wrong, she showed me that love can get threw anything"

Paccino turns around to face Brooke, who's gun is pointed straight at him. She shoots, and gets him right on target.

"You did it babe"

"We did it"(kiss) "Jess, I want to join the CIA with you"

The next morning, Haley and Nathan woke up in each other's arms. Haley gets up and starts making chocolate chip waffles for Nathan and Noah. How did she get so lucky she thought? Nathan entered the kitchen area, and kissed Haley on the cheek.

"Good Morning Hales" he said "are those chocolate chip waffles I smell"

"Yes they are" she replied

"What time are we leaving today to go to New York?" he asked

Haley looks at her watched, and runs to Noah's room and screams "Noah wake up, we're leaving for the airport in an hour"

"Alright, I'm coming mom" he said

Haley walked back into the kitchen to see Nathan sneaking a bite or 2 of the waffles. She hit his across the head. "What kind of example are you showing our son" she said to him.

Noah comes out of his room "Mom, where's aunt Brooke and uncle Jesse? Are they coming with us back home?" he asked Haley

"Baby, I don't know, I didn't hear back from her yesterday." She told Noah.

"Oh, she's okay right?" Nathan asked.

"I hope so, she went to go find Jesse and tell him that she loved him and she didn't care about any threats." She said.

"She has to be okay, Uncle Jesse too" Noah said

"They will be baby, they will be." Haley replied. "You know what; I'm going to call her just in case"

The phone rings. Brooke and Chase are talking about the wedding. Brooke looks over at her cell. "Do I have to get it?" Brooke asked Chase "You should, maybe it's the wedding planner or something" he answered. Brooke answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Haley, are you okay?"

"Oh hey Hales, yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, perfect"

"Say, are you coming to New York with us?"

"I'm in New York"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you when you get home, but I'm joining the CIA"

"You're what?"

"You heard me"

"Okay I have to go, we're coming home"

"Okay, bye love you slut"

"Love you too whore"

Brooke hangs up the phone. "It was Haley. She wanted to know if I was going home with her" she told Jesse. Brooke lies back down on the couch, where Jesse holds her tight. Everything was perfect. "So Brooke, I was thinking, why don't we set that date for the wedding?" Jesse asked her.

"Come on, let's get a calendar" she said

Brooke went into the bedroom to find their calendar. Jesse went to go get a drink "Baby you want anything to drink" he asked.

"Sunkist soda?" she asked him

"Yeah, sure" he said

Brooke comes back into the living room, and waited for Jesse to come with the drinks. Jesse poured both Sunkists' drinks into glasses and brought them to the kitchen tables, where Brooke was waiting for him. "Alright, let's pick" Jesse said handing Brooke her drink. "Thank you Jess" she said and Jesse gave it to her.

"When is the lucky day?" he asked

"Well, we are January 10th today." Brooke said, "So maybe something in February?"

"Alright…what about Valentine's Day?" he asked?

"Valentines Day?" she asked

"Yeah, it's when all the people that are in love get married, and it's the day of love isn't it?" he asked

"Yeah, it is…" Brooke said "I think Valentines Day is perfect"

"Alright then" he said "We have a little bit more then a month to plan"

"That's not a problem" Brooke said "I have almost everything picked out"

"Yeah, Brooke can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure what is it baby?" she asked him

"Is it okay if Mike is my best man?" he asked.

"Of course its okay" she told him "Mike has been your best friend since you were a baby."

"Yeah, I know, but I was wondering if it was okay, because maybe you wanted your brother in the groom party" he said

"Well he can be...he will just be a second or whatever" she said "is that okay?"

"Perfect" he said

Brooke and Jesse look at each other, and start to kiss. "I love you, you know that?" Jesse said.

"I do know that" Brooke said, "and I love you too"

"I can't wait to marry you, we're going to be so happy"

Jesse kissed Brooke, and then pulled away. "Why did you stop" she asked. "You are going to be the most beautiful bride to walk the face of this earth." He told her.

"Well I knew that…" she said sarcastically. They started making out on the couch. The phone rang. "I'll get it" Jesse said. Brooke pulled Jesse away from the phone "No, you wont, you're staying right here with me mister, where you belong" Brooke grabs his gorgeous chunk of his beautiful blond hair, their lips almost touch, but not yet, and then they kissed. And it wasn't one of those pity kisses; it was a real deep kiss with a lot of meaning.

"Baby, as much as I love doing this, the phone call may be important? It could be the head of the CIA" he said "Sorry babe"

Jesse answered the phone. It was Mrs. Jenkins another babysitter.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Matthews?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Mrs. Jenkins"

"Oh hey, is everything alright"

"I was wondering, when you were going to come pick up this beautiful little girl"

"Um…is now okay?"

"Yeah, now it perfect"

"Great, the mother and I will be coming shortly."

"Bye sir"

"Bye"

Jesse hung up the phone. "What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Would you like to meet your daughter Brooke?" Jesse asked

Brooke's facial expression went from a frown to an oversized grin, she started jumping up and down"

"You mean, she's fine, she's alright, she's out of the hospital, and I can go hold my baby"

"Yes you can"

"What are we still doing here, come on let's get out of here!"


End file.
